


Точка отсчета

by Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard



Series: Нам курс проложен [1]
Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard/pseuds/Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard
Summary: После остановки сердца человека еще можно оживить - если успеешь вмешаться за пять минут. И если знаешь, как действовать.Питер Блад, бакалавр медицины и человек, всегда знающий как действовать, проверяет это утверждение на практике. И запускает тем самым цепь событий, последствия которых до конца не ясны ни ему, ни его жертве, спасенному им пленнику.
Series: Нам курс проложен [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Первый фик из цикла для моей AU (https://ficbook.net/collections/13787535), успевшей включить в себя несколько переплетающихся сюжетных линий. Начало иной истории, что ожила, пока еще было не поздно.
> 
> Сонет в начале фика - пожалуй, общий эпиграф ко всей AU. И общее ее название - "Нам курс проложен" - зародилось в его строках.

* * *

_Творцом небес, и моря, и земли,_

_Старанием его приборов точных_

_Нам курс проложен. Вехи пролегли_

_Как контуры созвездий, точка к точке._

_Безумие - желать с него сойти._

_Забавная комедия пустая:_

_Вокруг перста упрямо обвести_

_Свою судьбу - судьбы своей не зная._

_Нам всем отмерен срок свой и черед,_

_Не станет ни страдания, ни тлена,_

_Когда попутный ветер приведет_

_В ту гавань, что искали неизменно._

_Той пристани никто не избежит._

_Что остается?_

_Остается - жить._

* * *

Глава 1

Первым чувством было отсутствие всякого чувства – оцепенение, остолбенение, не позволяющее толком осознать смысл прозвучавших слов. Ясный и беспощадный смысл короткого приказа, после которого его грубо рванули вперед, волоча без малейшего шанса на высвобождение. Стиснув зубы, еще не до конца веря в происходящее, Диего попытался сопротивляться, но одноглазый верзила-пират осадил его мощным тычком под дых, заставляя на миг обмякнуть в железной хватке палачей и в тугих путах веревок. Не получалось даже опираться на ноги, туго стянутые у щиколоток – он вновь бы рухнул на дощатую палубу, если бы чужие руки не впивались в него клещами.

Боль во всем теле была сейчас приглушенной, смазанной, фоном для лихорадочно мечущихся мыслей. Куда хуже была пронзительная резь и тяжесть в голове, которая вновь оказалась под ударом – когда они с Бладом боролись на квартердеке, и тот сбил его с ног, пытаясь вырваться из удушающего захвата. Силы были равны, но ушиб на затылке испанца все еще не зажил как следует, и новый удар, пришедшийся по больному месту, буквально ослепил и оглушил его взрывом боли. Это дало противнику преимущество – а за последствия приходилось платить собственной жизнью. _«Энкарнасион» уже не успеет, не успеет!_

Его швырнули на колени перед лафетом, еще сильнее заламывая руки за спину. Он не видел ни синевы, ни света сквозь оказавшееся перед ним окошко орудийного порта, не слышал звучавших вокруг отрывистых команд: рассудок не вмещал деталей происходящего. Все его чувства, казалось, сосредоточились в теле, безмолвно воя о тугих кольцах веревки на запястьях и о чудовищном круге, давящем на его спину. Жерло пушки, вжавшееся ему между лопаток, было пастью безжалостного чугунного зверя, готового растерзать его. Невозможно было вдохнуть, легкие будто отказывались шевелиться, затаившись в дюймах от смерти, сердце надсадно билось, оглушая пульсацией в висках. Он рвался из ловушки изо всех оставшихся сил, удесятеренных отчаянием и накатившим ужасом – физическим, прожигающим до малейшей жилки страхом, неведомым ему прежде. Веревки терзали его руки, как изголодавшиеся змеи, по запястьям уже текли горячие тонкие струйки крови, пятная рукава и оставаясь на ребристом узоре витой пеньки – но и эта боль не прорывалась в его сознание. Там царила кошмарная картина, ясная до малейших подробностей – взрыв, вспышка, тяжелое ядро, проламывающее его хребет и дробящее грудную клетку, и затем – растерзанные окровавленные ошметки тела, только что бывшего целым, теплым, пронзительно _живым_ …

_Нет, нет же, нет, так не может быть! Нет!!!_

_Господи Боже!_

_Мигель, пожалуйста! Мигель!_

Неистовый крик рвался из глотки испанца, обрушиваясь бранью на казнивших его головорезов, на его главного мучителя и их зачинщика. Он проклинал их, мешая кастильскую ругань с английской, захлебываясь этим яростным рычанием, потому что только ярость и гнев были в силах перекрыть этот безумный ужас. Извернувшись до боли, едва не выламывая себе суставы, Диего впился взглядом в леденяще спокойные синие глаза Блада, словно хоть так мог атаковать, продолжить бой, не дожидаясь залпа.

\- Варвар! Дикарь! Проклятый еретик! Неужели ты не можешь прикончить меня как-нибудь по-христиански?!

Он не расслышал бы ответа, даже если бы пират не продолжал молчать с жестоким выражением безразличия на лице. Не хватало ни дыхания, ни голоса – один лишь хрип, который неизбежно сорвался бы в рыдание – и звук этот Диего буквально забивал себе в глотку, до последнего предпочитая пытку, но не позор. В глазах темнело, поле зрения резко сузилось, сократилось до одного лишь пятна – лица пиратского командира, на котором не двинулся ни один мускул. Неясное движение в дверях и звон кандалов не пробились бы в его внимание, но Блад среагировал лишь на них – обернулся, уже не глядя на бьющегося в путах пленника.

\- Привели? Отлично.

\- Отец!

Звонкий голос, родной, отчаянный, словно стилетом вонзился в грудь Диего, в последний раз взметнувшегося в тщетной попытке перервать канат. _Эстебан! На его глазах… а следующим… ни за что, нет… Эсте…_

Волна мучительной боли, точно мощный всплеск от врезавшегося в воду ядра, ударилась изнутри в его ребра, прокатившись по содрогнувшемуся и обмякшему телу. Исступленная агония оборвалась так же резко, как и началась – темнотой, тишиной, небытием.

* * *

\- Ты должен ясно представить себе одно. На первый же выстрел с «Энкарнасиона» ответит вот эта пушка. Надеюсь, ты понял меня?

Жесткие, стальные интонации в голосе Блада давили и угрожали куда сильнее любой гневной громогласной речи. Слишком многое сейчас зависело от того, сломается ли испанский мальчишка под этим нажимом, подчинится ли его воле. Не было времени оглядываться на собственные сомнения или закрадывающуюся в сердце тень сострадания. На карту поставлена жизнь доверившихся ему людей, его собственная жизнь и свобода – и этого достаточно, чтобы пойти на самые крайние меры. Ирландец надеялся, что именно это читается сейчас в его взгляде, в каждой черте лица – и отражается страхом и растерянностью в расширенных от потрясения темных глазах пленного юноши. Дон Эстебан был мертвенно бледен, перестав наконец-то вырываться из рук беглых каторжников, замерший, словно застигнутый кошмаром наяву. Оцепенение его слетело, лишь когда Блад весомо положил руку на лафет пушки, а державший зажженный фитиль канонир сделал шаг вперед, откликаясь на этот жест.

\- Нет, не нужно! – подросток рванулся вперед с криком, вновь отброшенный загрубевшими руками пиратов. – Что я должен понять? Если есть возможность избежать боя, скажите об этом! Должен быть способ… отец, умоляю, хоть одно слово!

\- Твоему отцу лучше бы тщательно взвесить это самое слово, - Блад нахмурился, настороженный этим обращением к дону Диего. Гордость кастильского капитана сейчас могла осложнить все – но по крайней мере, тот перестал сыпать оскорблениями и угрозами. Присмиревший испанец мог и подтолкнуть сына к подчинению, и Блад не замедлил приложить к этому руку. Связанный пленник молчал, склонив голову на грудь, будто бы сломленный поражением – и выждав несколько секунд упрямой тишины, ирландец резко взял его за подбородок, заставляя поднять лицо, завешенное длинными волнистыми прядями.

\- Будьте мужчиной и взгляните на меня, черт возьми!

Резкий окрик едва успел сорваться с его губ, когда налетело осознание – дикое, леденящее, подобное первому громовому раскату в грозу. С его лица еще не исчезла маска командира, но руки его уже были руками врача – пальцы скользнули вниз, вжались в горячую шею чуть пониже челюсти, нащупывая бьющуюся артерию и дрожь живого дыхания.

Пульса не было.

\- Проклятье… Отвязать! – в повисшем безмолвии приказ Блада прозвучал оглушительным выстрелом. Что-то в его голосе заставляло мороз продрать по коже, более пугающее, чем все прежние распоряжения и угрозы. Кто-то из толпившихся вокруг англичан сорвался с места – ирландец не оглянулся на своих помощников, отточенными и быстрыми движениями срывая петли морских узлов с израненной руки испанца. В считаные мгновения тот был освобожден и уложен на палубу – недвижный, бездыханный, с посеревшим лицом и алеющими каплями крови на изорванных губах.

\- Что вы с ним сделали?! Ради Пресвятой Девы, пустите меня! Отец! – возглас Эстебана был надорванным, хриплым, точно подросток почти лишился голоса от обрушившегося на него удара. Схватившие его, казалось, тоже не знали, что им делать: руки их уже не так твердо сдавливали плечи и запястья мальчишки, который не столько сопротивлялся им, сколько содрогался от едва сдерживаемой боли.

\- Тихо! Только хуже сделаешь! – рявкнул Блад, не оборачиваясь, опустившись на колени возле безжизненного тела дона Диего. Уже – безжизненного… когда же он замолчал, когда повис на веревках? Сколько прошло драгоценных минут? Мысли эти пролетали в его сознании со скоростью пуль, никак не влияя на четкие уверенные действия: распахнуть ворот рубашки, запрокинуть назад голову пострадавшего, закрыть ладонью его нос. Ирландец крепко прижался губами к губам испанца, вдыхая спасительный кислород в его легкие – раз, другой, а затем скрестил ладони на середине его грудной клетки и резко надавил. Быстрый ритм толчков заставлял его руки напрягаться до боли, дыхание становилось сдавленным и тяжелым – но к дону Диего оно и вовсе не возвращалось.

Тридцать толчков. Два вдоха. На губах горчило привкусом металла, отчетливо знакомым вкусом крови. _Только бы просто от укусов, только бы не внутреннее кровотечение. Если разрыв сердца – не спасет уже ничто._ Семнадцать, восемнадцать, девятнадцать, двадцать… _Если просто остановилось от шока – то у него не больше пяти минут. И часть из них уже сгорела впустую._ Двадцать девять, тридцать, два вдоха. Гробовая тишина – только хрипло дышат вокруг, кто-то шепчет молитву – не разобрать, на каком языке. _Помолиться успеется потом – уже не так важно, за что именно. Господи, так же не должно было случиться! Нет же, нет!_

Уже не имели значения саднящие следы чужих пальцев на горле, злость недавней драки и даже надвигающийся на них «Энкарнасион». Вожак беглых каторжников отступил в тень, на его месте был врач, невольно оказавшийся палачом – и бьющийся вместо сердца казненного, точно так же упорно и яростно.

Тридцать толчков. Два вдоха.

\- Питер, бесполезно уже… - пробормотал Огл, растерянно опустивший тлеющий фитиль. Блад не ответил ему и не видел, как отпущенный своими стражниками Эстебан зажал себе рот ладонью, впиваясь зубами в собственное тело, лишь бы не закричать. Ирландец все с той же силой давил на укрытую белой рубашкой грудь испанского гранда, слыша тихое потрескивание костей и рискуя сломать ему ребра, но неуклонно держа ритм и скорость толчков. Пять, шесть, семь, восемь, _давай же, давай, ты же не можешь просто так взять и отдать Богу душу, оставив мне этот корабль! Ты же добился своего, притащил меня к Эспаньоле, молодец, чтоб тебя черти драли, но только не сегодня, слышишь! Твой сын здесь, и клянусь, он готов с тобой местами поменяться, только бы ты жил! Не смей его бросать!_

\- Не смей… - беззвучно выдохнул Блад, вновь приникая к чужим губам, еще недавно согретым лукавой улыбкой, и вдыхая в них жестоко вырванную жизнь. И лишь мигом позже осознал, уловил едва заметное вздрагивание в ответ – слабое, как дрожь на воде от упавшего в нее пера. Доктор замер, не дыша, не шевелясь, держа ладонь на измученной груди испанца: ошибки не было. Обессиленный стук сердца и невесомое трепещущее дыхание – он явственно ощущал и то, и другое.

\- Жив, - хрипло произнес Блад, выпрямляясь и вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, смазывая подсыхающие подтеки крови. Облегчение было почти телесно ощутимым – не только в блестящих непролитыми слезами глазах Эстебана и в пробежавшем среди испанских пленников шепоте, но и в глубине его рассудка, в душе, на миг ужаснувшейся собственному поступку. Сейчас, когда вкус чужой крови еще не смылся с его уст, было отчаянно трудно помнить, что он был вынужден пойти на это беспощадное представление ради спасения доверившихся ему людей. Что опасность до сих пор не миновала – и требовала немедленных мер, а время снова утекало сквозь пальцы.

\- Всем оставаться здесь до моего приказа. Хагторп, поможешь мне. Дон Эстебан, следуйте за нами и без глупостей. Жизнь вашего отца висит на волоске, - ирландец с осторожностью, хоть и с видимым усилием поднял недвижного дона Диего на руки, так что голова испанца оказалась склоненной ему на плечо, защищенной от встряски или случайных ударов. Отчего-то его передергивало от мысли передать раненого гранда в руки других носильщиков – и однозначно не было времени размышлять и разбираться в причинах. Хагторп и Эстебан безмолвными тенями устремились вслед за ним на палубу, где с ними едва не столкнулся возвращающийся Дайк – раскрасневшийся от бега, передавший своевременный приказ поднять испанский флаг.

\- Вы что это с ним… - бывший офицер осекся, увидев угрожающую вспышку в глазах своего капитана. Словесное предупреждение было излишним. – Я… какие будут распоряжения, капитан?

\- Спускайся к остальным и жди. Хотя нет, не так. Возьми несколько человек в помощь, и поднимите на палубу один из сундуков с деньгами из трюма. Не мешкайте, - не давая дальнейших пояснений, Блад направился в сторону каюты, смежной с капитанской. Эта каюта и была отведена дону Диего как временному штурману, и сейчас Хагторп предусмотрительно обогнал капитана, открывая дверь и помогая уложить испанца на койку. Тот все еще не пришел в себя, дыхание его оставалось рваным и неглубоким, кровоточащее запястье отзывалось неровным пульсом. При нормальных обстоятельствах ирландский врач не покинул бы изголовье больного, находящегося в таком состоянии – но выбирать не приходилось.

\- Сеньор, ради всего святого… он будет жить? – тихо, словно боясь потревожить отца малейшим колебанием воздуха, спросил замерший на пороге Эстебан. Страдание в глазах юноши было красноречивее слез или кровавых следов укуса на его руке, когда он смотрел на лицо дона Диего, чья живая красота и горделивость разом поблекли, черты будто бы истончились. Блад поднял на юношу взгляд, лишенный теперь всякой жестокости, сквозящий пониманием, и все же тяжелый, омраченный.

\- Я сделаю для этого все возможное. Но только если мне предоставят этот шанс. А сейчас на нас надвигается ваш дядя, и мы не в состоянии принять бой с ним. Вы понимаете, что мы не станем покорно сдаваться. И вы, надеюсь, осознаете, как губительно будет это сражение для вашего отца, которому сейчас что угодно может проложить дорогу в могилу. Даже если его не добьет кто-то из моих людей, он может не пережить канонаду. И если вы хотите, чтобы он уцелел – помогите мне и заставьте остальных ваших матросов содействовать нам.

\- Я согласен на все! – с жаром откликнулся Эстебан, вцепившись пальцами в ворот своего камзола, словно готовый поклясться на кресте. Сыновняя почтительность, абстракция, на которой решил сыграть ирландец, теперь была перед ним во плоти и крови, и называлась чем угодно, только не этими сухими высокопарными словами. Вернее всего было сказать – любовь, пронзительная до боли, и, вероятно, заслуженная до последней капли… Блад вздохнул, опираясь плечом на переборку и отгоняя приступ душевного и физического усталого оцепенения. Борьба за спасение все еще была в самом разгаре.

\- Значит, вы сейчас внимательно меня выслушаете. И тогда дон Диего, как и все мы, получит свой шанс остаться в живых.


	2. Chapter 2

Медленно. Непростительно медленно… Казалось, что время застыло, и залитое утренним светом море было на поверку лазоревым венецианским стеклом – и весла гребцов вязли в его волнах. И не было конца гнетущему страху и горести, затаенным, царапающимся в груди Эстебана, как перепуганные вороны, запертые на темном чердаке. Юноша не ощущал ласкового рассветного бриза, холодившего его щеки и ворошившего локоны, не чувствовал, что впервые за много дней видит солнечный свет. Его взгляд метался между приближающейся громадой могучего флагмана и бесстрастным лицом Блада, сидевшего рядом с ним на корме тяжело груженой шлюпки. Пират притворялся спокойным с искусством и самообладанием, которых отчаянно не хватало сейчас младшему де Эспиносе, но которые он всеми силами старался вызвать в себе. Собраться с духом, не выдать душераздирающей тревоги – все, что угодно, если это спасет отца…

Лишь одна эта мысль держала его, не позволяя знатному дворянину и будущему командиру превратиться в четырнадцатилетнего мальчишку с глазами, полными слез от боли и бессилия. Любовь к отцу – измученному, едва живому в руках этих подлых собак! – вливала в него силы, заставляя мужаться, выпрямиться, прогнать с лица предательскую тень волнения. Единственное послабление, что Эстебан пока что позволял себе, было и единственным утешением: юноша сжимал в ладони нательный крест, висевший у него на груди. Бережно поглаживал подушечками пальцев, ощущая знакомый рельеф распятия и беззвучно повторяя строки молитвы – за дона Диего, за всех них, кому нельзя было допустить новой ошибки.

Это был крест отца. Эстебан остро помнил тот момент, когда, очнувшись в трюме в кандалах с мучительной болью в ушибленной голове и с паническим осознанием беды, внезапно оказался главным для четырнадцати точно так же оглушенных и испуганных людей. Дона Диего с ними не было, и больше суток юноша отчаянно гнал от себя мысли о возможной смерти отца от рук неведомых и безжалостных врагов. Успокоил и призвал к порядку гребцов, попытался разведать что-то у стоявшей за дверью стражи – но даже с его несовершенными познаниями в английском было понятно, что ответ большей частью состоял из насмешливой и грязной брани. Эстебан мысленно проговаривал тогда раз за разом: нужно как-то продержаться до возвращения капитана, сохранить хладнокровие, свое и команды. Он вернется. Он жив и обязательно вернется.

И на исходе дня дон Диего в самом деле вошел в трюм, бледный от волнения, с болезненными кругами под глазами, не закованный в цепи, но сопровождаемый синеглазым пиратом. Тот не позволил испанцу вывести из заточения хотя бы сына – но разрешил поговорить с пленниками в его присутствии, объяснить им случившееся. Унизительное соглашение, которое дон Диего был вынужден принять, было ценой за их жизни – и за спокойствием и сдержанностью голоса капитана угадывались печаль и стыд. Эстебану было нестерпимо в тот миг видеть отца надломленным, покорившимся под торжествующим взглядом проклятого захватчика – и тот, казалось, видел эту горечь в глазах сына. Порывисто расстегнув воротник, дон Диего снял с себя крест, едва блеснувший красным золотом в полумраке трюма, и быстро подошел к Эстебану, прежде чем надсмотрщик успел бы его остановить. Испанец надел распятие на шею сына, а затем крепко прижал его к себе, будто хотел оградить объятиями от всего этого кошмара, перенести куда-то далеко, в безопасность, отвести любой удар. Прильнув к нему, Эстебан ощутил горячее дыхание возле своего уха и услышал шепот, от которого сердце дрогнуло и учащенно забилось – в нем не было ни следа покорности и слабости, зато звенел бешеный боевой азарт.

_« - Я вытащу нас отсюда. Что-нибудь придумаю. Прости меня и – держись!»_

\- Да хранит тебя Господь, сын. Всех нас… - произнес тогда капитан вслух, отпуская его и лишь усилием воли отрывая от его лица долгий взгляд, полный потаенной и жгучей тоски. Лишь после его ухода, после скрежета ключа в замке Эстебан позволил себе улыбнуться - впервые с черного часа пленения. Он верил отцу безоглядно и до конца. Тот не сдался и наверняка уже продумывал план избавления – а значит, оставалось крепиться и уповать на Божью помощь.

Но Господь закрыл глаза в это горестное утро, не дав «Энкарнасиону» подоспеть им на выручку. И не сберег отважного капитана, чей дух нельзя было сломать, но тело все же оказалось хрупким, смертным…

_Отец, умоляю, простите… Вы были готовы умереть, чтобы не отдать им «Синко Льягас», но я не могу отдать вас на смерть взамен на корабль! Прокляните меня потом, я стою этого, раз не смог придумать выход, не защитил… но лучше мне принять на себя этот гнев, чем... хоронить тебя._

Тихий всхлип застрял в горле юноши, едва не вырвавшись на слух, заглушенный из последних сил. Отец никогда не обрушивал на него чего-то и близко сравнимого с проклятьем и гневом. Вспыльчивый и суровый, если дело касалось его гордости и вражды, дон Диего при этом всегда оставался терпеливым и любящим для своего сына. Находил внимание и понимание для любого разговора, внушал и сохранял уважение, не теряя тепла. И останавливал себя раньше, чем мог бы сорвать ярость на провинившемся мальчике – будто само это злое чувство бередило у него боль каких-то неведомых старых ран, и Эстебан в такие моменты был готов под землю провалиться. Самым худшим наказанием было расстроить своего отца, учителя и… непочтительно-дерзкое слово «друг» просилось на язык, но его младший де Эспиноса не позволял себе даже в мыслях. Слова не было, а чувство – было…

_Я подвел вас, отец. Я сделаю все, чтобы не ошибиться снова…_

\- Но что, если вы сами выдадите себя? – выпалил он в ответ на пристальный взгляд Блада, который сосредоточенно давал ему последние наставления перед прибытием на «Энкарнасион». Пират смотрел на него испытующе, будто пытаясь взвесить лежащие у него на сердце гири – добавить ли еще тяжести, или наоборот, во благо своей цели лучше бы не пережать, не передавить.

\- Тогда все закончится крайне печально для… всех, - ответил он, наконец. – Не забывайте, что, помимо всего прочего, я единственный врач на борту. В интересах вашего отца – мое скорейшее возвращение в целости и сохранности. Только это сможет защитить его от последствий удара и от гнева команды. Вы меня понимаете?

\- Да. Я сделаю все, что смогу. Клянусь богом, я сделаю все! – Эстебан отрывисто кивнул, пытаясь утихомирить рваный вздох и окончательно взять себя в руки. Маска расслабленного спокойствия его трещала по швам – и все же укрыла его бледнеющее от волнения лицо к тому моменту, когда их лодка, покачиваясь на волнах, мягко коснулась бортом обшивки «Энкарнасиона».

Так близко – и в то же время так далеко. Крепкие и теплые объятия дона Мигеля, сердечно встретившего племянника и не обратившего внимания на его беспокойную бледность, на несколько секунд заставили эмоции юноши возобладать над разумом. Позволили провалиться в слепую детскую веру: все хорошо, ничего этого не случилось, просто приснился дурной сон, и отец, конечно же, не при смерти, и дядя здесь – мудрый, опытный, едва ли не всесильный…

Иллюзия эта потребовала жестокой платы за миг забвения. Кошмар происходил наяву, и в паре шагов от них стоял хладнокровный пират, незримо державший руку на пульсе дона Диего, готовый сдавить и угасить едва теплившуюся в нем жизнь. И как бы сильно ни хотелось закричать о помощи, обезоружить этого страшного человека и понадеяться затем на милость небес и на решительные действия адмирала, Эстебан не мог рисковать. Не имел ни права, ни душевных сил - после того, что видел сегодня в кормовой каюте «Синко Льягас».

Рассказ Блада был настолько убедителен, насколько вообще могла быть правдоподобна сочиненная в краткий срок ложь. Младший де Эспиноса старался не задерживать взгляд слишком долго ни на самозванце, ни на доне Мигеле, учтиво и внимательно выслушивавшем историю «дона Педро Сангре», спасенного из плена на Барбадосе. В лице адмирала не читалось недоверия – да и откуда ему было взяться, если повесть о злодеяниях англичан звучала на безукоризненной кастильской речи, вдобавок к тому и спокойным недрогнувшим голосом… _И я здесь_ , промелькнула у юноши мысль, от которой горечь защипала в горле. _Я – живое подтверждение, раз стою рядом и не противоречу…_

\- А где же мой брат? Почему он не прибыл на корабль, чтобы лично приветствовать меня? – прервал его мысль дон Мигель, переводя взгляд с замолчавшего Блада на Эстебана. Легкая тень беспокойства в темных глазах флотоводца отразилась теперь и в его тоне: только отсутствие прозвучавших с первого мгновения недобрых вестей не позволяло ей перерасти в откровенную тревогу. И он, и Эстебан знали, что дон Диего _был бы_ здесь, если не случилось катастрофы, если мир не сошел с ума, и что-то еще можно знать о нем наверняка. Отсутствие объяснений с самого начала только усугубляло это неспокойное осознание.

\- Мой отец с огорчением вынужден был лишить себя этой чести и удовольствия. К сожалению, дорогой дядя, он немного нездоров, и это заставляет его не покидать своей каюты... – Эстебан сглотнул, заставляя себя слегка улыбнуться и довершить заранее оговоренную выдумку, видя вспыхнувшую обеспокоенность в суровых чертах дона Мигеля. - О нет, нет, ничего серьезного! У него легкая лихорадка от небольшой раны, полученной им во время недавнего нападения на остров Барбадос, когда, к счастью, был освобожден из неволи и этот кабальеро.

\- Позволь, племянник, позволь! – остановил его адмирал, за притворной строгостью которого явственно читалось облегчение. Легкое недомогание от раны было куда лучше неизвестности, и весть эта успокаивала – _если не задуматься о том, что такая мелочь не остановила бы дона Диего от визита…_ \- Какое нападение? Мне ничего не известно обо всем этом. Я имею честь представлять здесь его католическое величество короля Испании, а он находится в мире с английским королем. Ты уже и так сообщил мне больше, чем следовало бы... Я попытаюсь забыть все это, о чем попрошу и вас, господа, - обернулся он к выстроившимся на палубе офицерам в сопровождении монаха-доминиканца. Следы тревоги изгладились с его лица, и легкие морщинки в уголках довольных глаз говорили о сдержанном веселье. Блад, похоже, не упустил эту перемену в настроении дона Мигеля, отвечая тому сдержанной улыбкой. Подмигнув ему, тот решительно продолжил:

\- Ну что ж! Если брат не может приехать ко мне, я сам поеду к нему. Пусть Диего лично убедит меня, что не слишком пострадал: знаю я его «слегка нездоровится»…

Ужас, пронзивший Эстебана, не позволил ему вымолвить ни слова. Юноша побледнел, как мертвец, сжимая прокушенную ладонь с такой силой, что глаза застелила белая вспышка боли, а по пальцам потекли капли крови. Он почти не слышал заверений Блада в необходимости воздержаться от поездки на «Синко Льягас», воспринимая лишь отрывки сказанного среди панического шума крови в ушах – двусмысленное и ложное положение, желание самого дона Диего, мир с англичанами, вздорные слухи о нападении и два весомых довода в пользу благополучного исхода этих самых слухов, пара сундуков с пятьюдесятью тысячами песо выкупа за город… То есть, конечно же, не выкупа, а исключительно личных денег капитана «Синко Льягас», которые никак не касаются интересов короны, будучи чисто семейным делом… Младший де Эспиноса смог взять себя в руки только после того, как удивленный недосказанностью, но обрадовавшийся ценному грузу дон Мигель пригласил их в капитанскую каюту на бокал вина и неспешную беседу. Юноша с учтивым видом пропустил Блада вперед, чтобы тот оказался между ним и адмиралом – и тайком от дяди постарался как можно незаметнее вытереть кровоточащую руку о черную ткань своей одежды. Скрыть предательские следы трагедии от единственного, кто мог бы вмешаться и все же не должен был о ней узнать.

\- Пресвятая дева! У моего брата, господа, предусмотрительнейший ум. Ведь я мог бы неосторожно посетить его на корабле и увидеть там такие вещи, которые мне, как адмиралу Испании, было бы трудно не заметить, - дон Мигель с улыбкой взглянул на своих гостей, рассеянно притронувшись пальцами к своей аккуратно подстриженной эспаньолке. Блад, сидевший напротив адмирала, непринужденно подхватил его мысль, Эстебану же хватило выдержки лишь на короткий отклик и достаточно уверенный кивок. _Кажется, следов крови не останется ни на чем, если держать руку прижатой к поле камзола. И кажется, этот негодяй сам справляется: все внимание устремлено на него. Просто не подавать вида, просто выдержать…_

\- Господа, в таком случае я предлагаю тост. Выпьем за процветание Испании, милостью Божией, и заодно за скорейшую гибель идиота Якова, сидящего на английском престоле!

\- Сеньор! Сеньор, жаль нет моего брата. Он обуздал бы ваше неблагоразумие…

_Боже, помоги. Невозможно поднять взгляд, слезы душат… Не надо о нем, дядя, ради него самого – не надо!.._

-… но, поскольку такой тост уже произнесен человеком, у которого есть особые причины ненавидеть этих английских собак, мы, конечно, можем выпить, господа, но... неофициально.

Смех зазвенел в адмиральской каюте одновременно с соприкасающимися бокалами. Невероятным усилием Эстебан не позволил своим пальцам дрожать на стеклянной ножке фужера, механически пригубив малагу и почти не чувствуя ее богатого терпкого вкуса. Мысли лихорадочно метались в его голове, уверенность в своей правоте таяла обломком льда. Что если этим обманом, этим гнусным спектаклем он не спасает отца, а напротив, упускает последние шансы на его спасение?! Скоро они возвратятся на «Синко Льягас» - _скорее, как можно скорее, ведь отец разбит ударом и беззащитен среди этих мерзавцев!_ – а «Энкарнасион» ляжет на свой прежний курс, и дон Мигель точно не придет на помощь. Что будет с ними? Этот Блад, этот веселящийся бандит, отпускающий острые тосты и тонкие ироничные шутки среди людей, которых едва не лишил самого близкого и любимого… _нет, нет, нельзя сейчас об этом!_ Этот человек не остановится ни перед чем – как он поступит с ними? Отец уже не может оказать сопротивление, и даже если Блад сдержит слово и поможет ему, так ли верна ему свора беглых преступников, чтобы его слово было защитой для пленных? И как верить его игре, которой приходится содействовать под страхом самого чудовищного исхода?

_Дядя, мы в беде! И я не могу вам об этом сказать при этом человеке… умоляю, что-нибудь, что угодно, только догадайтесь, найдите способ нам помочь!_

Но догадаться было невозможно, и это Эстебан понимал ясно до скрежета зубов. Он сам делал все, чтобы, согласно плану Блада, дон Мигель не догадался. И шевельнувшаяся в памяти услышанная в детстве сказка о верных братьях, по ржавчине или крови на волшебном ноже узнававших о грозившей друг другу опасности, была всего лишь ребяческим утешением. Господь не посылал чуда, и море не окрасилось алым, свидетельствуя о преступлении, и не закапала кровь с украденной шпаги обманщика – только саднили неглубокие ранки на ладони самого Эстебана.

_Боже милосердный, святая Дева Мария! Если есть путь, хоть малейшая возможность подать знак и не навредить этим…_

Невольно юноша прикоснулся к груди молитвенным жестом, безмолвно и жарко умоляя небеса о помощи и подсказке. И побледневшие пальцы его нащупали эту самую подсказку, выбившуюся из-под ослабленного ворота рубашки, что пережимал ему трепещущее дыхание.

_Крест! Конечно же, Господи Иисусе, крест отца!_

Он действовал по наитию, не думая больше, не позволяя себе нырнуть в омут сомнения и страха. Казалось, принятое решение вдохнуло в него жизнь: внимание обострилось, дрожь исчезла бесследно, взгляд вкрадчиво и цепко следил за тем, куда смотрит Блад, что делает, на что направляет свое внимание. Тот беседовал с адмиралом, понимая, что именно от него исходит основная опасность – и Эстебан незаметно, будто бы невзначай теребя распятие, перебирал цепочку, пока не нащупал непрочное, чуть разошедшееся звено. Крутя его между подушечками пальцев, он старался не производить ни звука, сохраняя оживленное выражение лица, будто прислушиваясь к беседе – и сдержал торжествующую улыбку и блеск в глазах, когда драгоценный крест бесшумно соскользнул ему в руку и был спрятан в прикрытом манжетой кулаке. Все так же не рассуждая, на импульсе, он переложил распятие из здоровой ладони в раненую, крепко сжал, позволяя уколу боли отрезвить его и пятная святой образ своей кровью. _Господи, благослови и не выдай!_

\- Мой отец торопится в Сан-Доминго, - младший де Эспиноса с легкой грустью и оттенком извинения обратился к дону Мигелю, взглянувшему на юношу с мгновенным пониманием. - Он просил меня прибыть сюда только для того, чтобы обнять вас, дорогой дядя. Поэтому прошу вашего разрешения откланяться.

\- Наше расставание не будет долгим, - тепло в голосе дяди ясно давало понять, что в извинениях и не было нужды. – Скоро, надеюсь, я смогу и твоего хитроумного отца обнять, как только он наиграется в интриги и поправится до конца. И вас, дон Педро, я был бы рад встретить снова, случись на то воля небес.

Покидая каюту, вновь замешкавшись за спиной Блада, Эстебан ненароком оказался у небольшого письменного стола, где лежала связка поспешно сфабрикованных на борту «Синко Льягас» писем с их семейной печатью. Никто не обратил внимания на секундную задержку юноши рядом с ними – и на оставшееся в опустевшей каюте за объемистым ворохом фальшивых посланий одно-единственное правдивое - окровавленный старинный крест.

Весла все так же медленно ныряли в волны, гребцы оставались так же молчаливы, как и в продолжение всего визита. Полегчавшая без ценных сундуков шлюпка двигалась чуть резвее, и все же Эстебану хотелось, чтобы она летела чайкой, чтобы ни на мгновение больше не продлевала эту душевную агонию.

Прощальный холостой залп с «Энкарнасиона», совершившего разворот и приготовившегося продолжить свой путь, заставил горькую улыбку промелькнуть на лице юноши – теперь притворяться было не перед кем. В следующую минуту, однако, он вздрогнул с искаженным мукой лицом: пушечный выстрел прогремел и с борта «Синко Льягас», раскатисто и громогласно отзываясь уходящему собрату. Блад, стряхнувший с себя личину расслабленного довольства, бросил одобрительный взгляд на приближающийся фрегат, но затем обернулся к Эстебану и нахмурился, успев заметить в его чертах нестерпимую боль.

\- Опасаться уже нечего, - негромко произнес он, стараясь не привлекать внимания матросов к состоянию подростка. – У кого-то хватило ума отсалютовать, только и всего. Вы сдержали свое слово, дон Эстебан, и я сдержу свое.

Юноша поднял на него взгляд, но не произнес ни слова. Губы его дрогнули, и он сжал их крепче, словно боясь произнести нечто позорное для себя или опасное для отца. Внимательные синие глаза чуть смягчились, пытаясь не обдавать морозом и не колоть льдом.

\- Когда выяснилось, что ваш отец привел нас к берегам Гаити, мои люди были готовы его растерзать. Я остановил их. Я приказал, чтобы с его головы и волоска не упало. Обещаю, что и я не отступлю от этого приказа.

\- Все остальные приказы тоже отдавали вы, - прошептал Эстебан, чувствуя, что отлив сил уже давал о себе знать. Голос отказывался повиноваться, но Блад прекрасно его расслышал – и вздохнул, сунув ладонь в карман присвоенного камзола.

\- У вас рука все еще кровоточит. Держите платок, зажмите.

Алые пятна расплывались на белой ткани вместо невыплаканных слез. Алый борт боевого корабля уже нависал над ними, и впиваясь в него измученными глазами, Эстебан словно был готов вырваться душой из тела – лишь бы скорее, лишь бы не опоздать, лишь бы их промедление не обошлось дорогой ценой, лишь бы…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "И шевельнувшаяся в памяти услышанная в детстве сказка о верных братьях, по ржавчине или крови на волшебном ноже узнававших о грозившей друг другу опасности, была всего лишь ребяческим утешением..."  
> Вариации этой сказки существуют у самых разных народов. В европейской культуре она наиболее известна в пересказе братьев Гримм, однако является частью гораздо более старого и распространенного фольклора.


	3. Chapter 3

Вечер еще не вступил в свои права, не торопясь принести хоть немного прохлады ясному тропическому дню. Солнце все же шло на уступки времени, понемногу склоняясь к горизонту, и лучи его становились мягче, рассеяннее. Сквозь распахнутые окна каюты, омытой бодрящим морским воздухом, этот ласковый свет проникал внутрь, неясными золотисто-янтарными бликами ложась на очертания ее обстановки, на силуэт врача с едва заметно согнутыми плечами и на худощавое лицо раненого с закрытыми глазами.

Ложь, заготовленная для дона Мигеля, оказалась недобрым пророчеством – к мрачному изумлению Блада и новому приливу волнения юного дона Эстебана. По возвращении на борт тот явно немалой ценой сдерживал себя, чтобы опрометью не помчаться в каюту к отцу, а следовать за ирландцем, наскоро заверившим команду в безопасности и быстрым шагом направившимся к дону Диего. За испанцем присматривал Дайк: были все основания полагать, что, очнувшись от обморока, тот способен причинить лишнее беспокойство и себе, и оказавшейся на краю гибели команде. Оправданы ли были эти опасения, никто так и не узнал – потому что дон Диего так и не пришел в себя. Дыхание его не прервалось, грудь его тяжело и неровно вздымалась, и этот несомненный признак жизни удержал его сына от окончательной потери духа. Но пока Эстебан сдавленно и глухо молился, сохраняя здравый рассудок и не мешая доктору у постели больного, лицо Блада становилось все более строгим и непроницаемым. Считая пульс поверженного капитана, он отчетливо ощущал под своими пальцами нездоровый и ничего доброго не предвещающий жар.

На исходе следующего часа положение стало критическим. Дон Диего пылал, на его щеках горел лихорадочный румянец, сомкнутые веки болезненно подрагивали, будто испанец не мог пробудиться от страшного сна и лишь редко и едва слышно стонал от изнуряющей боли. Блад спешно перебирал в памяти поучения почтенных профессоров из Тринити и собственную весьма разнообразную практику – и не находил однозначного объяснения. Нервная горячка не поддавалась еще ни одному пытливому врачу, не раскрывала своей природы, не факт, что вообще существовала, а не была набором различных по своей сути недомоганий и зараз. Он помнил случай, когда его вызывали на окраину Бриджуотера в семейство, где две девицы в краткий срок «слегли от нервов» - а оказались всерьез больны оспой. И, напротив, вспоминал рассказы своего отца, мирного дублинского врача, о том, как порой сломанные потрясением люди сгорали быстрее свечных огарков, не проявив притом никаких отчетливых симптомов известного медицине заражения. В молодости он скептически относился к подобному сомнительному диагнозу, пока не оказался свидетелем подобной трагедии: закаленный офицер, не доживший и до сорока, умер в считанные дни, возвратившись в город и узнав, что на пожаре погибли его жена и двое сыновей. Смерть не была скоропостижной, как при разрыве сердца, но прошедший огонь и воду человек слег – и уже не встал.

_И думайте тут, что сочтете нужным, господин эскулап…_

В сущности, было уже неважно, один лишь душевный удар заставил тело испанца откликнуться жаром, или он только подорвал силы организма, открыв путь стремительно развившейся болезни. Температуру нужно было незамедлительно сбивать – иначе сердце, с трудом ожившее после остановки, могло не выдержать нагрузки. Напряженная и нервная усмешка Блада сопровождала работу его мысли: к счастью для всех, он уже знал и о расположении на борту «Синко Льягас» запаса медикаментов, и о его составе. Разобраться с этим вопросом пришлось в первый же день плавания – Джереми Питт был в полубредовом состоянии, воспаленные раны на его спине грозили нагноением и нуждались в обработке. И везение их превзошло пессимистичные ожидания ирландца. На испанском корабле был толковый судовой врач, содержавший свои инструменты и припасы в строгом порядке, и Блад, пожалуй, отнесся бы с долей благодарности к коллеге, оставившему столь ценное наследство. Но благодарность эта была посмертной: среди спутников дона Диего в первой и единственной уцелевшей шлюпке безвестного доктора не оказалось, как и на борту с захмелевшими часовыми. Уже не было шанса узнать, что повлекло в самую гущу кровавого и жестокого куража над захваченным городом этого человека, так ответственно относившегося к делу сохранения чужой жизни и здоровья. Можно было лишь гадать, а гадать Бладу, в сущности, было некогда – хватало иных забот. А все-таки молитва за упокой души испанскому врачу причиталась – в знак признательности за болеутоляющий лауданум для Джереми и за бутыль надежно спрятанного от команды спирта для обеззараживания ран.

Теперь же судьба открыто издевалась над злополучным кораблем: уже оба штурмана вышли из строя и нуждались в медицинской помощи. _Навигация – профессия опасная_ , невесело и иронично пошутил про себя Блад, отмеряя нужное количество хинного порошка из плотно закрывающейся коробочки, походившей на непромокаемую табакерку. Хинин при сложившихся обстоятельствах был поистине даром небесным, способным ощутимо снизить опасный жар и приостановить губительное для больного нервное возбуждение. Небольшую порцию горького напитка ирландец осторожно влил в пересохшие губы дона Диего, пока Эстебан по его указаниям поддерживал голову испанца в приподнятом положении и не позволял тому захлебнуться в полубеспамятстве. Юноша ни на шаг не отходил от отца, и по первому слову врача был готов встрепенуться и помогать, молчаливо, с горящими на бледнеющем лице глазами. Состояние мальчишки Бладу не нравилось, но поделать с ним было нечего – уж лучше дать ему делать хоть что-то, чем выдворить из каюты и оставить сходить с ума от бездействия и совершенно оправданного страха.

Все не должно было обернуться так. Ошибки, оплошности, одна на одной, и без толку яростно обвинять кого-то, ведь придется честно отвечать на вопрос – кого именно…

И вот теперь назревал вечер, и солнечный свет постепенно наливался красноватыми оттенками, напоминая о неумолимом ходе времени. Блад смешивал спирт с водой – ее на врачебные нужды пришлось выделить не слишком-то много. Их запасов было достаточно на четыре дня, и это перечеркивало все надежды добраться до Кюрасао – вдобавок еще и вслепую, без штурмана. Через пару часов должен был собраться совет касательно того, как теперь действовать, но ирландец чувствовал, что заранее знает единственную возможную для них точку назначения. Отсюда их курс мог пролечь лишь к одному острову и одной гавани, чтобы не стать самоубийственным. В это не слишком-то хотелось верить, но реальность не оставляла выбора и места для сомнений.

\- И кто в итоге выиграл от вашего треклятого самопожертвования? Кому помогла ваша затея «умереть с сознанием выполненного долга?» - пробормотал он, закупорив жалобно булькнувшую в его руках полупустую бутыль. На ответ он не надеялся: даже сводящая глотку горечь хинного лекарства не вырвала дона Диего из бессознательного состояния. Испанец недавно затих, больше не метаясь на постели со срывающимся хриплым дыханием. Жар его немного спал, помощь оказалась своевременной, и теперь неопытный человек мог бы принять его состояние за глубокий сон – но врачу была очевидна и дрожь озноба, и прилив крови к разгоряченной коже. И отнюдь не очевидно, что теперь с этим делать.

\- Не поставь вы меня в это положение, было бы легче для всех, - резко, хотя и все так же негромко произнес Блад. На мгновение он оглянулся через плечо, бросая взгляд на Эстебана: тот сидел в углу каюты, почти свернувшись в кресле и уронив голову на скрещенные руки. С полчаса назад ирландец все же сделал попытку отослать притихшего юношу, спокойно и рассудительно объяснив, что тому стоит попытаться проспать хотя бы несколько часов. Ночью ему предстояло дежурить возле отца, и выстоять такую вахту после всех пережитых треволнений было бы тяжко и взрослому человеку. Но мальчишка упрямо остался в каюте, а применить силу у Блада не поднялась рука. Боевая злость и солдатская решительность этого утра улеглись в нем, отступила угроза плена и гибели, а все последствия принятых решений – благие ли, страшные ли, - досталось созерцать уже не командиру, а человеку. _Гуманному человеку, заявившему об этом без тени сомнения – вот ведь любопытная деталь…_

Врач тряхнул головой, раздраженный непрошеной мыслью. Эстебан происходящего явно не видел и не слышал – истощенный обрушившимися на него испытаниями подросток и в самом деле уснул, обмякнув в кресле, не падая только благодаря широким подлокотникам. Разбудить его вышло бы разве что криком, и Блад махнул рукой на собственные разговоры вполголоса. Эта нервная привычка не была ему свойственна, но похоже, и для него сегодняшний день не прошел без последствий – да и могло ли быть иначе?

\- Наша встреча обошлась бы меньшей кровью, если бы вы помогли нам добраться до Кюрасао. Я не причинил бы вреда ни вам, ни вашему сыну, - тихо проговорил он, складывая вчетверо смоченную в разведенном спирте широкую полосу бинта. Мягко отведя разметавшиеся волосы с загорелого лица дона Диего, он положил компресс на горячий лоб испанца. Тот, казалось, ощутил прикосновение даже сквозь мучительный туман лихорадочного состояния: выражение боли на его лице дрогнуло, чуть ослабло от целебной прохлады. Блад привычным жестом притронулся к его шее, проверяя ритм сердцебиения: запястья он старался не трогать после того, как промыл и перебинтовал разорванную веревкой кожу. Глубокие обильно кровоточившие ссадины от жесткого каната красноречиво говорили о том, как отчаянно испанец сопротивлялся казни – _и ведь не умолял пощадить, рвался, как хищник за волей или быстрой смертью. Не сдался – сдало тело. С самого начала и не сдавался, так что не было бы никакой малой крови, никакого Кюрасао… И не могло быть. Гордец скорее с жизнью бы распрощался, чем в самом деле без боя отдал бы мне корабль и собственную честь в придачу. Для него бесчестьем было не нарушение слова, данного пирату, а подчинение из страха смерти. Ироничнее всего – он сам при первой же встрече сказал об этом едва ли не прямым текстом…_

\- «Ваш вопрос оскорбителен, сэр»… - фыркнул врач, сдвигая край простыни и обнажая своего пациента до пояса. Поджарое тело испанца, гибкое и сильное, уже было отмечено белесыми следами застарелых боевых шрамов – а теперь на его груди расплывались лиловые кровоподтеки от решительных действий Блада, ожививших замершее сердце. – Запишите на мой счет еще и рукоприкладное оскорбление, буду не в претензии. Хоть за сатисфакцией приходите, только уж дотяните как-нибудь до шанса посмотреться в зеркало…

Его слова звучали бы чудовищной издевкой, будь де Эспиноса в сознании – а вернее, тогда они бы не звучали вовсе. Лишь зная, что ничье ухо их не уловит, Блад позволял себе прибегнуть к испытанному средству от мрачных мыслей и лежащей на сердце тяжести: полынная горечь собственного юмора помогала переносить злые шутки судьбы. Жесткие речи были хорошим контрастом к той деликатности, с которой действовали его руки, обтирая испанца спиртовым раствором и облегчая его страдания. Не надавить на ушибы, не усугубить боль – ее здесь и так было достаточно.

\- Занятно вот что, - слова ирландца звучали, как мерное журчание быстрой реки, способные скорее убаюкать, чем встревожить. – Как вы ухитрились переиграть меня, когда другим этого не удавалось уже немало лет? Доигрались вы, конечно, не до лучшего итога, но все же, все же…

_И в самом деле – как? Что делалось со мною все эти дни, когда вы делили со мной трапезу и беседу, повествовали и слушали о Старом и Новом Свете, о судьбах европейских монархов и античных философов, а я так и не заглянул под вашу маску?_

\- На кресте вас, что ли, надо было заставить поклясться? Чтобы ваши славные кастильские обычаи поработали вам вместо совести? – грустная усмешка коснулась губ Блада, пока тот бережно вел мокрой тканью по ключицам и шее дона Диего, отгоняя его горячку. – Отчего это вы без креста, Эспиноса? Повезло вам чертовски, будь на вас распятие, я бы его вам в ребра впечатал ненароком, пока откачивал. А… ну конечно, помню. Отдали сыну, а себя, стало быть, не поберегли.

_Вы надеялись, что я не успею добраться до Эстебана? Что расправлюсь только с вами, а затем ваши соотечественники стократно расквитаются за это? Или уповали на то, что вас растерзают за обман, но вашего сына постараются обменять на шанс ускользнуть от гнева адмирала?_

_Вы и правда не боялись смерти, дон Диего?_

\- Все боятся, - коротко ответил он на собственный вопрос. Шорох ткани прозвучал словно согласный печальный вздох, когда он вновь укрыл испанца до плеч, где оливковая кожа еще влажно поблескивала от лечебного омовения. – Просто некоторых этот страх не останавливает. К примеру, меня. И вас.

_Не зря же мне подошел ваш костюм и пришлась по вкусу каюта, подчинился ваш корабль и откровенно понравилась ваша манера держаться со мной. Не зря же вы приняли меня за самого себя в тот пророческий день. Мы чем-то схожи с вами, своевольный, учтивый и умный человек, хоть вы и постарались бы убить меня за эти слова. И за все время унизительного плена и рабства я не имел шанса поговорить с равным собеседником, с кем-то, кто не уступал бы мне и не согласился бы уступить. Была, правда, она – но то уже иная история._

_А вы сыграли на мне, как на инструменте, успокоили своим обаянием и заставили поверить в то, чего мне очень хотелось – в мирное завершение этого кровавого кошмара. И я поверил – а должен был уловить, угадать вас по себе, как угадывают сталь, не гнущуюся под ударом стали. Быть может, это бы сберегло…_

\- А быть может, у меня в любом случае не было выхода, - недобрая тень легла на лицо Блада, порывисто шагнувшего прочь от койки раненого. Скребущееся чувство, которому нельзя было дать волю в минуты опасности, теперь оживало все настойчивее, и слишком походило на вину. Вину лишнюю, ненужную, ту, которая могла бы помешать ему защитить команду и поступить тогда _единственно правильным способом_. Ее приходилось отгонять и в тот момент, когда приказ был отдан, и оставалось лишь с бесстрастным видом наблюдать…

\- Ваша ложь и ваша мстительность навлекли на вас наказание. И добавить здесь нечего, - сухие, колкие фразы отчего-то казались чужими, будто бы и интонации эти были уместны не здесь, а в треклятом зале суда. _В том самом, откуда отправляют на барбадосские плантации…_ \- И ваше счастье, что дважды не казнят. За действия ваших людей в Бриджтауне с вас спросилось бы куда как суровее.

Это было правильно. Это было справедливо. И совершенно ни к чему было смотреть на встрепанного мальчишку у стены, обессилевшего, но не покинувшего поста. А уж тем более – снова вглядываться в лицо сгорающего в лихорадке испанца, в тонкие выразительные черты, совсем недавно бывшие живыми и игравшие оттенками чувств, как морская синь – переливами цвета.

Тортуга. Все-таки – Тортуга. Иного предложения не нашлось ни у кого, когда в кают-компании был зажжен масляный фонарь, за бортом догорали в волнах последние искры заката, а оживленное совещание беглых каторжников определяло их дальнейший путь. Лишь в этом порту никто не задал бы им несвоевременных вопросов и не грозил бы арестом, лишь туда возможно было добраться, не теряя из виду северное побережье Гаити и не рискуя сгинуть в открытом море. Кто-то судил об этом острове, прикрытом французским флагом, с оттенком настороженности, но были и те, кто явно одобрял этот вынужденный курс – быть может, даже сильнее, чем исходный маршрут до Кюрасао. Блад вслушивался и всматривался, не сомневаясь, что последнее слово в любом случае останется за ним – после событий сегодняшнего утра не наблюдалось желающих оспорить его роль вожака.

На беду, это самое последнее слово ничего не могло изменить – и оно подчинялось требованиям обстоятельств, здравого смысла. Но в конце концов, Кайонская бухта в самом деле могла стать для них безопасным пристанищем на это неспокойное время. Поправится Джереми, поуляжется боевой настрой у людей, опьяненных победой и взвинченных опасностью. Возможность добраться до более миролюбивой гавани и перекинуть мостик к большому миру – помнится, именно эти сладкие речи пела ему парочка бриджтаунских докторов, - эта возможность все еще не была отрезана. Ничто еще не было окончательно решено, кроме необходимости именно сейчас пристать к берегу Тортуги.

И все-таки, говоря по совести, Бладу было беспокойно. Недоброе предчувствие бродило по краю его разума – и, поскольку поделать с этим обстоятельством было пока что нечего, он счел за благо перейти к иному вопросу. Была загвоздка, тревожившая его не меньше, и решения она требовала незамедлительно.

\- Что с испанцами в таком случае? Даже если не говорить о запасах еды и воды, есть проблема посерьезнее. Тащить их с собой на Тортугу нельзя: сожгут живьем, - ирландец с неодобрением заметил, что слова его вызвали недобрую усмешку у Волверстона и еще нескольких англичан. Одноглазый каторжник поймал на себе пристальный испытующий взгляд капитана и хмуро глядел исподлобья в ответ.

\- Эти свиньи заслуживают и худшего! Я и сам бы не отказался посмотреть на такое зрелище – а при случае и поучаствовать не худо, - буркнул он, и одобрительный гул трех-четырех приглушенных голосов отозвался ему. Блад возражал холодно и отчетливо, настаивая на бескровном решении – в шлюпке испанцы вполне способны были преодолеть десять миль до безопасной Эспаньолы, избавив таким образом себя от смерти, а новых хозяев «Синко Льягас» - от излишних проблем. За его сдержанностью трудно было угадать всю ту волну неприязни и раздражения, что нарастала при звучавших в ответ циничных предложениях – все те же несколько голосов предлагали перебить пленников, остальные молчали, словно не желали иметь касательства ни к одному решению. _Как будто один я здесь должен ходить в палачах, будто эту ответственность проще всего сбросить на меня. Не отказавшись посмотреть на зрелище, разумеется._

_Ответственность в самом деле моя. И вы будете с этим считаться._

\- То, что вы называете разумным, для меня несовместимо ни с человеческим разумом, ни с самой человечностью, - произнес он веско, отчетливо ставя точку в любых пререканиях. – Если это ошибка – что ж, я предпочту ошибиться во имя гуманности. Из сострадания, в виде исключения – называйте как угодно. Хладнокровного убийства я не совершу и не допущу: не любитель _зрелищ_. На рассвете испанцы получат шлюпку, бочонок воды и несколько лепешек – и пусть отправляются хоть к дьяволу, хоть к Господу, куда доберутся.

\- Ну, одному-то из них точно к сатане лежит дорога, - мрачно хохотнул Волверстон. – Если этот драный дон и дотянет до утра, так сдохнет в лодке. Хоть что-то дельное в твоей «человечной» блажи, Питер: нам с мертвяком не придется возиться.

\- Мальчишка зато не при смерти, - вмешался Хагторп. Он еще до того заметил, как окаменело посуровевшее лицо капитана, но приписал причину слишком наглой манере Волверстона. – И рано или поздно его дядя-адмирал узнает, что здесь произошло. Питер, это не кончится добром.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – отклик Блада прозвучал щелчком волчьих клыков. Взгляд его неуловимо переменился, в нем вспыхнуло нечто обжигающее, опасное, и Хагторп, помедлив, отвел глаза. – Перерезать горло мальчишке из пустого страха перед его родней? Подобной мерзости я боюсь куда больше чем любого боя. А излишне боязливым нечего было следовать за мной: ничего хорошего их не ждет.

Он обвел взглядом собравшихся в кают-компании людей, ожидая нового вызова и не встречая его. Что-то безрассудное, вскипевшее в нем, едва ли не обрадовалось бы поводу сорвать ярость на смутьяне. Откуда взялось это бешенство – он не мог дать себе отчета, но, по крайней мере, вполне владел собой. И всеми, кто избегал сейчас долго смотреть ему в лицо – тоже.

\- Значит, решение принято, - спокойно и властно подвел он итог. Несогласных голосов не было: люди пришли в движение, собираясь разойтись, заступить на вахту или устроиться на отдых. Внутренне Блад перевел дыхание: неясный приступ ярости понемногу удавалось унять. _Нервы не железные все же – день был нерядовой. Вот и сказывается…_

\- А все-таки дурь эта возня с испанцами, и ничего больше, - ворчание Волверстона уже не звучало протестом, лишь нежеланием скрывать недовольство. Просоленный моряк не слишком привык к дисциплине, но это ирландцу было ясно уже достаточно давно. По крайней мере, на прямую конфронтацию тот не шел, и слава небесам.

\- Нед, ты поосторожнее! Привяжет он тебя к пушке, и поминай как звали! – фыркнул кто-то, и по кают-компании прокатился несдержанный смех в два десятка глоток. Блад уже протянул руку, чтобы толкнуть дверь и выйти наружу, и лишь на секунду замер, словно был готов обернуться и ринуться на этот голос. Затем он отворил дверь и двинулся дальше с невозмутимо распрямленными плечами, неспешным и безмятежным шагом.

\- Я сделал все, что мог, - хриплый шепот ирландца походил на рычание, но порожденное не угрозой, а смутной болью. Он пытался угасить или хотя бы уловить эту боль, стоя на опустевших шканцах и вглядываясь в иссиня-черную гладь неба над горизонтом, в противоположной стороне от невидимого в ночи берега. – Как и вы прежде сделали все, что только могли. Дальше уж как получится.

Было пусто и отвратительно внутри, и не хотелось видеть ничьих лиц. Что-то похожее разливалось в его душе, когда его тащили на привязи сквозь строй яблонь в пышном июльском саду близ усадьбы Оглторп – уже больше года назад. _Человек – не венец творения_ , думалось ему тогда. Измышления прекраснодушных философов имели мало общего с действительностью. На деле люди были – даже не зверьми, не скотами, потому что в бессловесных тварях не сыскать такой изощренной дикости. И закрадывалось печальное опасение, что ни единый живущий на свете человек не был исключением из этого правила.

_« - Люди в чем-то схожи с хищниками, когда распробуют кровь. Перед ними снят барьер. И вот вопрос: заменить этот барьер собой, заступить им дорогу – не значит ли рано или поздно быть сбитым и втоптанным в пыль?»_

Вопрос всплыл в памяти ирландца с кристальной ясностью, почти что прозвучал в поскрипывании и шорохе снастей и парусины, в плеске морских волн за бортом. Ироничная улыбка возникла на лице Блада, не затронув его холодные глаза: да, верно, именно здесь этот вопрос и был задан. Два дня назад, спокойным вечером под мерное дыхание посвежевшего ветра в парусах. Здесь, на этом проклятом месте дон Диего и стоял, вот так же расслабленно положив ладонь на резное ограждение, с непринужденной учтивостью дипломата деля свое внимание между собеседником и развернувшимся над ними пологом звездного неба.

О Кюрасао речь тогда завел сам испанец. Блад джентльменски не затрагивал тему очевидной судьбы корабля по прибытии в голландский порт, не видя нужды лишний раз напоминать об условиях их договора. «Синко Льягас» был потерян для Испании, и судя по бесстрастным, отчасти даже философским интонациям де Эспиносы, тот смирился с положением вещей. Интерес его был обращен к намерениям Блада после того, как он и его люди останутся единственным экипажем фрегата.

_\- Долго мы не пробудем экипажем. Я вывел этих людей из плена, и сам выбрался благодаря ним. Все долги выплачены. Дальше – постараюсь найти выход из своего положения, и пожелаю того же каждому._

_\- Вопрос в том, чего пожелает вам этот самый каждый, дон Педро. Чего вообще пожелает, войдя во вкус. У вас и ваших людей были все шансы ощутить… преимущества своего положения. И отказаться от них пожелают не все,_ \- мягкий и задумчивый тон кастильского гранда был в тот вечер столь же отстраненным, как если бы они все еще говорили о сочинениях Петрарки и династии Медичи. _– Ваши миролюбивые намерения, окажись они в самом деле таковыми, могут вызвать самые различные последствия._

_\- Вы всерьез пытаетесь убедить меня в ненадежности людей, вышедших со мной из ада?_

_\- Я интересуюсь вашим мнением: вышел ли ад из них? И на вашем месте счел бы за благо быть осмотрительным. Ваши люди почуяли порох и кровь, может, не впервые, но явно в новых обстоятельствах. Кто отвоевал себе волю, того нередко искушает соблазн воспользоваться этой волей и лишний раз себя не ограничивать._

_\- Ваше предупреждение запоздало, друг мой. Откровенно говоря, я уже давно не питаю иллюзий насчет людей. И в заблуждения впадать не склонен,_ \- двое суток назад эти слова казались естественными, непреложной истиной, и лишь теперь покалывали инеем ехидной издевки над собой. А тогда ни у кого не промелькнуло ни одной сомнительной нотки в голосе – ни у Блада, уверенного в собственной правоте, ни у дона Диего, чей рассудительный ответ только со временем обнажил свое коварство.

_\- Что ж, это только вам дано знать и решать. Как и последствия решений принимать - вам._

\- Не мне. Не одному мне, уж точно, - негромко и непростительно поздно произнес ирландец, усмехнувшись в небо, в чужую карту, где над ним зубоскалила притаившаяся Полярная звезда. – Но я уж как-нибудь разберусь с последствиями. Разберетесь ли вы – не мое дело.

_…Не мое. Мне не выйдет ничего ни сделать, ни даже узнать. А значит, на этом и разговору конец._

Спущенная на воду шлюпка раскачивалась на волнах, набравших силу к утру. Испанские гребцы спускались по веревочному трапу, по одному высвобождаясь из цепей под прицелом заряженных мушкетов. Любая попытка сопротивления закончилась бы плачевно, и беглые каторжники одним своим видом подчеркивали это здравое суждение. При взгляде на выживших испанцев же можно было уверенно сказать, что бунтовать эти люди не станут. Не бунтуют с такими глазами – погасшими, еще хранящими отпечаток былого шока и осознания того, что расправиться с ними могут жестоко и без колебаний. Особенно после того, как все это наглядно продемонстрировали на их командире.

Дон Диего пережил ночь. Это было единственное утешительное суждение, что мог Блад вынести о его состоянии: лихорадка вновь усилилась, последнее вливание хинина еще не дало благотворного влияния. Все, что могли сделать его матросы – осторожно спустить своего капитана в лодку и уложить, стараясь не навредить ему еще серьезнее. Эстебан покинул палубу лишь вслед за ним, будто до последнего готовился оборонять отца, бессмысленно и бессильно. Оказавшись в шлюпке, он устроился так, чтобы голова дона Диего покоилась у него на коленях, словно хоть так желал отогнать нависшую и изощренно медлившую смерть.

Лодка отчалила, унося шестнадцать человек прочь от захваченного корабля. Застывший у борта Блад еще успел перехватить взгляд юного Эстебана – все тот же взгляд блестящих черных глаз, одновременно яростный, жалобный и растерянный, полный беззвучных проклятий и безответных вопросов. Но вскоре золотистая рассветная дымка над водой размыла их очертания, превращая их в обрывок тумана за кормой увлекаемого парусами быстроходного «Синко Льягас».

_Это больше не моя забота_ , думал Блад, машинально ведя ладонью по борту, словно поглаживая древесную обшивку и ожидая отклика, признания от прирученного фрегата. _Мои дела и мой долг – здесь. Этот корабль и эта команда, и этот путь до Тортуги, без которого просто не выжить. Этого вполне достаточно._

_Это – все._

_Еще десяток раз повторить себе. На этом – все._


	4. Chapter 4

«Синко Льягас» скрылся из виду не скоро. Его гордые очертания были видны еще спустя немалое время после того, как юный Эстебан и дон Педро Сангре покинули палубу «Энкарнасиона», а стоявший на гакаборте и провожавший их взглядом и взмахом ладони дон Мигель все же возвратился на мостик и отдал распоряжения к дальнейшим маневрам. Сентиментальная и теплая встреча была неожиданной радостью, однако, дела не позволяли медлить – и флагман, и командующий им адмирал должны были без лишних отлагательств прибыть в Сан-Хуан де Пуэрто-Рико и возглавить свою обновленную эскадру. В иных обстоятельствах старший де Эспиноса не отказал бы себе в удовольствии зайти в Сан-Доминго и хотя бы там все же наведаться к брату. Эта новая манера Диего темнить и своевольствовать – последнее, впрочем, было отнюдь не ново, - вызывала у дона Мигеля не самые спокойные чувства. Дело было даже не в субординации, не в требованиях командира к своему подчиненному – до разбирательств на подобном уровне у них не доходило еще никогда, и упаси Господь от необходимости все же прибегать к ним… Нет, но ведь история с местью за нападение на галеоны могла закончиться прескверно. Бросать вызов английскому форту, действуя в одиночку, когда остальная эскадра даже не была о том осведомлена – эта идея была не из рассудительных. Дон Мигель нахмурился при этой мысли, которую не смогли перебить ни рассказы дона Педро, ни полновесные сундуки с добычей, перегруженные в трюм «Энкарнасиона». Все это не стоило подобного риска, черт побери! И ведь Диего всегда отличался острым и ясным умом, а импульсивность пылала в крови у обоих братьев, так почему же младший так и не научился в полной мере сдерживать свои порывы или хотя бы сообщать о них для своего же блага?

_Это уже слишком, брат. Я не заслужил недоверия с твоей стороны. Знаю, при встрече ты скажешь, что оберегал мою честь и репутацию, не желая втягивать меня в сомнительное дело. И даже будешь искренен в своих словах, я верю. А все-таки – неужто ты опасаешься, что я пойду по стопам нашего отца и начну давить на тебя попросту из принципа, из нелепого самодурства?_

_Нам надо поговорить, Диего. Я лично озадачусь тем, чтобы выветрить из твоей головы эти мысли. Можешь мне верить всецело: не выбить, а именно выветрить, – ветер, знаешь ли, для парусов полезен._

Дон Мигель невольно возвращался мыслями к утреннему визиту в течение всего дня. По всему выходило, что дерзкий маневр Диего прошел удачнее некуда: потеря одного из галеонов вполне перекрывалась полученным от английского губернатора выкупом, а на борт «Синко Льягас» были приняты спасенные из плена соотечественники. Адмирал не обманывался заключенным в Старом Свете мирным соглашением между королями: Карибское море из раза в раз превращалось в кипящий дьявольский котел, не считаясь с временем перемирия. Англичане, посягнувшие на испанские корабли, должны были получить суровый урок – и хотя мысль о сражении с «Прайд оф Девон» была заманчива и разжигала боевой азарт, эту встречу мог обеспечить лишь счастливый случай. Решительный брат же положился не на фортуну, а на расчет, и нанес удар наверняка. Дон Мигель был способен оценить произошедшее – и все же твердо знал, что будь ему известно о намерениях Диего заранее, он удержал бы брата от этого шага. Не потребовалось бы ни угрозы, ни унижения: слишком хорошо они понимали друг друга, слишком много было уважения и тепла, чтобы возникла необходимость в этом. Вспыльчивый и мстительный, Диего мог изобретательно обойти приказ командира без зазрения совести, но не стал бы идти против воли старшего брата. А воля эта сейчас выражалась в одной горячей и емкой фразе: _будь осмотрительнее, ради всего святого._

_Так везет далеко не всякий раз. Не нужно безрассудства там, где без него можно обойтись. Мы усмирим эту британскую свору, но с подобными выходками я больше не стану мириться. Не в том беда, что это преступление перед короной, а в том, что я не желаю больше твоего опрометчивого риска за моей спиной, в неведении._

Погрузившись в свои мысли, адмирал отстраненно глядел на пенящийся за кормой кильватерный след, серебряный на темной синеве – но постепенно взгляд его светлел и прояснялся. «Экарнасион» шел по ветру, огромные прямые паруса с наслаждением пили каждое мощное дуновение и несли боевую громаду корабля в бескрайнюю лазурь между небом и землей, на восток, и притом с превосходной скоростью. В такие моменты опытный флотоводец, чьи виски уже невесомо тронула седина, порой снова чувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним юношей в первом рейсе - когда все переживается с особой яркостью, и корабль кажется живым созданием, с которым понемногу срастаешься душой и чувствуешь его ликование в открытом море, тоже живом, манящем и зовущем, опасном, и все же готовом поделиться хлещущим через край ощущением жизни… _Повезло Эстебану_ , подумалось ему с улыбкой. _Мальчик сейчас как раз в этой самой поре. Дышит и живет морем, и есть у кого учиться по-настоящему._

Улыбка замерла на губах дона Мигеля, будто от резкого и прохладного прикосновения соленых морских брызг. Ход его размышлений вновь описал тревожный круг, возвращаясь к Диего. Было что-то очень неправильное в том, что они не повидались, когда разделявшая их морская ширь сократилась всего до четверти мили. Дон Педро мог говорить что угодно, ссылаясь на двусмысленные обстоятельства событий в Бриджтауне в наитуманнейшей манере – _от брата, что ли, понабрался расплывчатых и хитрых формулировок? Судя по прямолинейности его тостов в моей каюте, сам он далеко не искушенный дипломат…_ Суждения гостя могли быть сколь угодно обоснованными, и все-таки сейчас адмирал был недоволен собой за то, что согласился с ними. Нужно было ехать к Диего, махнув рукой на его конспирацию. Прижать непутевого брата к груди, бережно, чтобы не разбередить оставшуюся после боя рану, - и поговорить. И словом и делом развеять те малейшие следы недоверия, что могли закрасться в его сердце, раз он отчего-то затеял избегать и опасаться встречи.

Наверное, в этом желании и крылась причина адмиральского промедления утром. Сеньор Сангре ясно передал желание и волю Диего повременить со встречей. А для дона Мигеля слишком важно было, чтобы брат знал – его слово значимо и никогда не будет сброшено со счета.

_И все-таки больше не поступай так, прошу. Это тебе не шахматная доска, чтобы устраивать мне такие эндшпили: какой ход ни соверши, все не слава богу. Да в самом деле, лучше бы за шахматами все это обсудили, чем вот так домысливать впустую. А сейчас только домысливать и остается – не выйдет ни докричаться, ни письмо переслать._

_Хотя письмо-то как раз вполне может быть_ , вдруг подумалось ему. Связка писем в его каюте безусловно могла содержать в себе и весточку от Диего. Очень даже вероятно, что так оно и было: зная брата, дон Мигель понимал, что и ему эта вынужденная тишина была не в радость. Письмо – плохая замена беседе, но лучше, чем ничего. Немного позже, под вечер, нужно будет улучить спокойный момент, перебрать конверты и поискать, не адресован ли ему один из них…

Момент выдался и в самом деле к вечеру, но, по крайней мере, не затемно. Не было нужды щуриться и разбирать чернильную вязь в мерцающем свете масляной лампы – вся каюта полыхала, точно верхушка маяка, освещенная алым сиянием заходящего солнца. Оно превращало связку конвертов в диковинные послания, облаченные царственно-красным под стать запечатывавшему их сургучу. Оглядев их, адмирал, к своему разочарованию, не нашел ни на одном своего имени. Жаль: выходило, что он уже во второй раз за последнее время ошибался касательно намерений брата…

Что-то отвлекло дона Мигеля от разглядывания неровных строк адреса на наливающихся багрянцем письмах. Краем глаза он заметил настойчивый и яркий блик, и обернулся к столешнице, с которой прихватил почту, почти не глядя. Отблеск солнечного света горел на металле – на небольшом металлическом предмете, которого прежде на том месте не было. Адмирал поднялся с кресла, с легким недоумением возвращаясь и протянув ладонь к незнакомой вещице, оказавшейся нательным крестом на цепочке, не то расстегнутой, не то разорванной и свисавшей из пальцев испанца парой поблескивающих нитей.

_Незнакомой?!_

От изумления дон Мигель едва не выронил забытую пачку писем, жалобно хрустнувших затем в его резко стиснутой руке. Бросив помятые послания обратно на стол, он застыл, пристально разглядывая распятие и все явственнее убеждаясь – эта вещь не была незнакомой. Напротив, он знал в ней каждый изгиб золотого креста и филигранную отчетливость фигуры Спасителя, выточенной из белой слоновой кости и ювелирно соединенной с металлом. Эта старинная миниатюра не имела себе равных, не могла быть подделана, и уже несколько поколений передавалась в их семье, принадлежа старшему в роду. Вернее сказать, так было прежде – пока отец не передал крест дону Мигелю в последние недели своей жизни, будучи уверенным, что и старший сын станет неуклонно хранить семейную традицию.

_Обстоятельства были не те._ Адмирал де Эспиноса не любил вспоминать то время, когда раздиравшие семью бури еще не отгремели до конца и уже оставили за собой непоправимые разрушения. Но став главой семейства и проводив мирно почившего отца в последний путь, он лично вложил драгоценную реликвию в ладонь Диего, сопроводив ее взглядом гораздо красноречивее слов. Не крест он передавал – семейную честь, гордое имя, доблесть и веру, все то, чего строптивый и непокорный младший сын едва не лишился по воле разгневанного отца в пылу нараставшей с годами розни. Все то, чем рискнул и Мигель, яростно и непреклонно вступаясь за брата – неизменно на его стороне, готовый свирепо защищать его, не щадя себя. И священное распятие, оберегающее от бед, старший из братьев предпочитал видеть на груди своего самого верного и ценного союзника, что бы там ни гласил старый уклад.

Вот только сейчас потрясенный дон Мигель видел этот самый крест у себя в руках – здесь, на «Энкарнасионе», необъяснимым и совершенно невероятным образом. Словно во сне он провел подушечками пальцев по рельефу, прикасаясь к странным темным пятнам на нем – и вздрогнул, осознав, что на его коже остается засохшая и запекшаяся кровь.

_Это какой-то бред. Этого просто не может быть._

_Откуда?!_

_Ради всего святого, что здесь произошло?!_

Адмирал чувствовал себя оглушенным, сбитым с ног взрывной волной и пытающимся разобрать хоть что-то сквозь пронзительный звон в ушах. Заледеневшее на миг сознание лихорадочно пыталось приняться за работу, нарисовать хоть какую-то правдоподобную картину случившегося – и отогнать рой суеверных мыслей о чертовщине или, напротив, небесном вмешательстве в земные дела. Пути Господни неисповедимы, но прежде, чем думать о них, всегда стоило перебрать в памяти пути человеческие. Инстинктивно, не вдумываясь поначалу в смысл своих действий, дон Мигель буквально метнулся к двери, затем развернулся, быстрым шагом направляясь все к той же злополучной столешнице. _Вот так все и шло этим утром. Вся посылка осталась вот здесь, и креста не было. Затем – подали вино, продолжилась беседа. Я сидел ближе всех к этому месту. Никто не мог пройти здесь незамеченным для меня. Но когда все мы покидали каюту – что тогда?.._

_Дон Педро? Нет, он оказался у двери раньше меня. Почтительно пропустил вперед, но и вышел сразу же вслед за мной. Он попросту не успел бы вернуться._

_Эстебан? У него было время сделать это. Совсем немного, но… о Господи, помилуй!_

Дон Мигель не мог объяснить тот прилив ужаса, который захлестнул его при осознании: крест мог оставить только Эстебан. Лишь секундами позже его разум подавил этот спазм безотчетного страха, но зато с жестокой последовательностью воскресил детали этого утра – взволнованное и бледное лицо племянника, чье сердце отчаянно колотилось в его объятиях, странные недомолвки и еще более непонятные речи дона Педро. И самое важное, преступно упущенное из виду – отсутствие Диего, чей окровавленный крест сейчас впечатался в стиснутую ладонь адмирала.

_Треклятый идиот, осел самодовольный, слепой болван!!! На сундуки серебра отвлекся, Иуда!!!_

Дверь каюты резко и громко хлопнула за его спиной, тяжелые спешные шаги его загрохотали по палубе. Старший помощник, направлявшийся к адмиралу с докладом, едва не столкнулся со своим командиром, вихрем вылетевшим на мостик с искаженным судорогой лицом. В следующий миг дон Мигель уже владел собой, и черты его обрели привычный вид боевой собранности, но в глазах вспыхивали отсветы адского пламени, а в отрывистых фразах звучали хриплые тревожащие слух ноты.

\- Сколько миль мы успели пройти?

\- Ветер остается попутным, сеньор адмирал. Еще до рассвета будем в Сан-Хуане, если…

\- Этот курс отменяется. Приказываю совершить разворот и держать курс на Сан-Доминго, - де Эспиноса говорил быстро, отчетливо, точно отдавал команды в ходе сражения. Испанский офицер, в немалой степени изумленный распоряжением командира, все же был достаточно опытен и не позволил себе медлить. Лишь после того, как громогласно прозвучала команда к развороту, и экипаж пришел в движение, передавая его могучему кораблю, старший помощник со смутным беспокойством обратился к адмиралу, напряженно наблюдавшему за выполнением странного приказа:

\- Если ветер не переменится, сеньор адмирал, на этот путь понадобится вдвое больше времени. Я не уверен, что эскадра…

\- Знаю, черт подери! – оборвал его дон Мигель, но в следующий миг взял себя в руки усилием воли. Бешеная буря мыслей и чувств в его душе грозила вырваться наружу, и было недопустимо обрушивать ее на своих людей, неповинных в его личной ошибке, пока неясной, непонятной, но грозившей чем-то чудовищным. – Пусть дозорные немедленно докладывают о любом увиденном корабле. Если заметят «Синко Льягас» - сию же минуту оповестить меня, даже если огни среди ночи разглядят. Мы возвращаемся за ним. И как можно скорее.

* * *

_Скорее… Скорее…_

Эта мысль пульсировала в висках Эстебана, дрожала на его губах с каждым вдохом и выдохом, но не смела прозвучать. Нельзя было требовать этого от гребцов, налегавших на весла с возможным для них усилием, опытных и знающих, как распределить силу, чтобы не выдохнуться. Течение усиливалось с каждым пройденным к берегу кабельтовом, замедляя их движение, предательски снося шлюпку вдоль мыса, туда, где берег был скалистым и крутым. На таком расстоянии было трудно судить, но страшное подозрение закрадывалось в разум юноши: если их прибьет к берегу там, то пробраться по утесам будет сложно и здоровым людям, а уж вынести из этой чертовой ловушки дона Диего…

Эстебан был готов выть от бессилия сделать хоть что-либо. Он не пил сам, когда матросы подкрепили свои силы пресной водой из бочонка, но осторожно смочил отцу пылающее в горячке лицо и постарался сделать так, чтобы тот проглотил хоть немного питья. Рассвет уже взял свое, солнце начинало палить, и юноша старался держать в тени хотя бы голову отца, понимая, сколь губителен для раненого перегрев. _Нужно в тень, в прохладу_ , кричал внутренний голос, жестоко требуя невыполнимого. _Нужно много воды, спирт, хинный порошок. Нужен доктор, черт возьми! Нужно в Сан-Доминго, а до него никак не меньше сотни миль вдоль берега! Даже если причаливать и пополнять запасы воды на берегу, отец может просто не выдержать солнца! Господи, не отворачивайся от нас!_

Хриплый стон сорвался с губ дона Диего, когда очередная волна, неловко принятая в борт, встряхнула лодку. Эстебан ударился локтем о борт, стараясь сохранить неподвижность, уберечь отца от неосторожного рывка. Тот порой шептал что-то в бреду, едва слышно и неразборчиво, и слезы наворачивались на глаза подростка, который невесомо гладил его по щеке и убирал встрепанные локоны со взмокшего лба, чтобы не лезли в лицо. Пытался хотя бы этой нежностью прикосновений донести до отца сквозь мучительную пелену болезни: _все уже хорошо, рядом только свои, мы обязательно доберемся до города! Тебе помогут, только потерпи еще немного, только не сдавайся сейчас…_

\- Пожалуйста! – вырвался у него приглушенный возглас, похожий на рыдание. Кто-то из гребцов поднял на мальчика горький сочувственный взгляд, остальные продолжали налегать на весла, слишком усталые, слишком сокрушенные всем пережитым и думающие лишь о собственном избавлении. Эстебан склонился к отцу, чтобы скрыть от остальных дрожь в своем лице, подступающие слезы, слабость, недопустимую для командира – _а я должен остаться командиром, любой ценой должен спасти отца, кроме меня некому защищать его и…_

\- Корабль! Прямо по курсу! – восклицание сидевшего на носу лодки канонира вырвало юношу из оцепенения, заставив его вскинуться и вглядеться туда, куда тот указывал. Очертания мыса вдалеке словно отступали, пропуская вперед огромный корабль, идущий навстречу им левым галсом. Встречный ветер не позволял ему набрать еще большую скорость – тот самый ветер, что развевал обрывок парусины в руках матроса, вскочившего на ноги и принявшегося отчаянно размахивать им, точно белым флагом. Этот же ветер вскоре подхватил призывные крики четырнадцати человек и понес их над волнами, искрившимися отражением палящих лучей тропического солнца.

* * *

\- Командир, взгляните! – старший помощник протянул подзорную трубу дону Мигелю. Тот беспокойно мерил шагами квартердек «Энкарнасиона», то оказываясь в тени бизани, то выныривая из-под нее и не пытаясь отогнать тень на собственном лице. Ночью он смог заснуть лишь благодаря военной дисциплинированности, требовавшей от тела отдыхать, пока такая возможность еще есть и не идет в ущерб делу. И все же сон не принес ему облегчения, а утро – добрых новостей: ни один корабль не показался ночью, и рассвет не выхватил на горизонте знакомый силуэт «Синко Льягас». Эспаньола же простиралась перед ними, обширная, напоминающая материк своей изрезанной береговой линией, вдоль которой и следовало теперь идти – и молить Создателя, чтобы во всем этом безумии хотя бы курс на Сан-Доминго не был ошибкой. Он мог быть основан на лжи, но на другой чаше весов лежала полная неизвестность.

\- Та шлюпка скоро будет от нас по левому борту. Сменим галс и сможем их подобрать. Насколько я успел разглядеть, там зовут на помощь, - офицер внимательно посмотрел на своего командира, ожидая распоряжений и пытаясь понять, есть ли тут связь с их поспешным возвращением к берегам Эспаньолы. Адмирал прищурился, остановившись у борта и полагаясь пока что на собственное острое зрение. Расстояние до лодки сокращалось быстро, даже несмотря на капризы ветра, и он уже отчетливо видел взмахи сероватой ткани в руках стоящего человека и очертания гребцов, слаженно толкающих шлюпку вперед рывками весел. Все отчетливее становились крики, донесенные ветром и похожие не то на вопли ликования, не то на сигнал бедствия. _В чем дело? Потерпели крушение – здесь, у многократно изведанных берегов? Жертвы пиратского нападения – в этих-то водах? А если не испанцы – отчего так отчаянно зовут «Энкарнасион»?_

Его пальцы нервно стиснули подзорную трубу. Одно движение – и верная оптика расскажет если не все, то многое… _так отчего же сжимается сердце в груди, и в горле встает комок, и с каждой секундой все меньше решимости взглянуть? Что за предчувствие положило на плечи свои тяжелые мраморные ладони…_

\- Подберем, безусловно. Любопытно, что это за попутчики такие, - произнес де Эспиноса, отрезая себе пути к отступлению и решительно поднимая медный прибор к лицу. Привычно прикрыл один глаз, наводя подзорную трубу на лодку, уже столь близкую, что фигуры людей не сливались в ней очертаниями, а были отчетливы. До того отчетливы, что выдавали взгляду истину, которую отказывался принять и осмыслить разум – истину о безвольно лежащем на корме силуэте мужчины и о мальчишеской фигуре в знакомой одежде, склоненной над ним…

Похоже было, что он физически не мог чувствовать что-то в те минуты. Ни стоя у трапа и отсчитывая мучительные секунды, ни подхватывая Диего из рук тяжело поднимавшихся на борт матросов, ни мчась бок о бок с изможденным Эстебаном в каюту, пока кто-то уже призывал судового врача спешным криком. Даже затем, стоя у переборки и прижимая к себе едва державшегося на ногах племянника, он не ощущал ни одной отчетливой и знакомой эмоции, глядя на то, как доктор сосредоточенно хлопотал у постели раненого брата. То, что творилось у адмирала внутри, не имело имени – потому что было такой же невообразимой пыткой, как заливание расплавленного олова во взломанную наживо грудную клетку, в распаханные легкие и вокруг судорожно трепещущего сердца.

Эстебан тихо плакал, спрятав лицо на груди у дяди, перестав держаться на пределе своих полудетских сил – теперь, когда стало можно так и невозможно иначе. Сбивался, пытаясь рассказать о случившемся сквозь душившие его рыдания, снова начинал говорить, перемежая рассказ просьбой выбросить его за борт - за обман и за то, что он не смог ничего поделать. Дон Мигель мог лишь переводить тяжелое дыхание, не доверяя своему голосу, но его руки все так же обнимали мальчика, гладя его по спине, и эти объятия утешали вернее слов. Сам адмирал только стискивал зубы, смотря воспаленными, полными боли глазами на залитое лихорадочным румянцем лицо Диего, на белые полосы спиртовых примочек, резко выделявшихся на смуглом теле. И на следы бесчеловечного истязания – рваные раны от веревки, которые открылись взгляду, стоило корабельному врачу срезать с запястий Диего загрязненные повязки и начать промывать алеющие под ними круги воспаленной, лишенной кожи плоти.

_Я убью этого человека._

_Нет. Не человека. Эта нечисть, нехристь не заслужила такого имени._

_Я выпущу каждую каплю крови из его жил. Сожгу его живьем, чтобы не осталось даже пепла, чтобы и кости прогорели дотла и рассыпались в прах._

_Я сделаю так, чтобы ты умирал медленно, подонок. Чтобы проклял миг своего рождения. Чтобы тысячекратно успел ощутить всю боль, которую причинил моим родным._

_Я РАЗЫЩУ ТЕБЯ, ПИТЕР БЛАД!!!_

Хотелось кричать, оглушительно, раздирая глотку и срывая голос. Дать хоть какой-то выход этому шторму чувств, оживших, очнувшихся от удара, перемешавшихся и переплавившихся - порожденных любовью к двоим людям, составлявшим самый смысл его существования, и нечеловеческой, поистине сатанинской ненавистью к врагу, посмевшему на них посягнуть. Рвануться в погоню, увесить реи «Синко Льягас» трупами повешенных английских мерзавцев, а их синеглазого предводителя распять на той самой пушке, и не торопиться с выстрелом… вот только было поздно. Даже в таком состоянии дон Мигель де Эспиноса-и-Вальдес оставался адмиралом эскадры его католического величества – и понимал последствия попытки ворваться в пиратское гнездо на одном-единственном корабле. Даже если не брать в расчет ветер, меняющийся у северного побережья острова, и то расстояние, что отделяло теперь от них захваченный фрегат.

_Даже если не думать об этом – лучше самому пойти ко дну, чем сейчас притащить Диего под канонаду…_

_И кричать нельзя. Здесь брат, которому нужен покой – иначе никак не оправиться. Здесь племянник, который за эту неделю перетерпел Господь знает что, и теперь вцепился в мой мундир, точно ребенок в рукав наставника._

_Немедленно взять себя в руки. Я нужен им. Как скала, защищающая гавань от урагана, как швартовы, не рвущиеся ни под какими рывками. И если так – то Богом клянусь, все именно так и будет._

_Вдох. Выдох. Нащупайте в кармане фамильный крест, сеньор адмирал. Сожмите его в ладони и молитесь. И благодарите небеса, что эта молитва – не за упокой._

_Gloria Patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Да простят небеса мои богохульные помыслы, да покарает Господь одного лишь меня, но не их – их, о милосердный Боже, сбереги!_

Молитва сплеталась шепотом двух тихих голосов, один из которых еще дрожал от недавних рыданий. Звон склянок, треск разрезаемой ткани, шорох порошка и редкие приглушенные слова врача оттеняли и дополняли это моление вернее и правильнее органной музыки или храмового многоголосья.

Луна была нарождающейся, полнокровной, обещающей скорое серебристое полнолуние. Ее прохладные ласковые лучи оглаживали невесомым касанием те уголки каюты, до которых не добирался трепещущий рыжий свет масляной лампы. Дон Мигель переводил взгляд с ночного светила за отворенным окном на пламя светильника, когда чувствовал, что глаза устают от одного из оттенков свечения. Сон не смел и переступить порог приютившей его каюты – и каждый вздох Диего был отчетливо слышен адмиралу, сидевшему в кресле у его изголовья.

Протестовать не посмел даже судовой врач, который, однако, настоял на том, чтобы за час до рассвета дона Мигеля сменили на его вахте. Кастильский гранд на тот момент не имел сил сердиться на своего подчиненного, к чьему упорству прилагалось образцовое исполнение долга. Его стараниями состояние Диего уже к вечеру внушало куда меньше опасений – словно миновал какой-то кризис, словно те страшные часы в лодке под палящим солнцем и решали, жить раненому капитану или умереть. И Диего сделал то же, что и всегда – со своим неистребимым упрямством вцепился в желанную жизнь, без сознания, почти без капли сил и надежды, и все же до конца держался на своем…

_Он же вообще почти никогда не болел. Ранен вот был десятки раз, но и поправлялся едва ли не на глазах. Чтобы было так – лишь однажды припоминаю, а лучше бы и вовсе не вспоминать…_

Тревожная складка пролегла над переносицей адмирала, лицо его омрачилось. Такая болезненная беспомощность брата и собственная бессильная тревога откликались недобрым воспоминанием детства. Страхом пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки, чей младший брат слег с непонятной заразой, а домашний врач предосторожности ради настрого запретил без нужды входить в комнату больного. Мигель отчетливо помнил, как не находил себе места, как родительское имение казалось огромным и пустым, а венчающий домовую часовню крест почудился зловещим напоминанием о тех распятиях, что молчаливо охраняли кладбище. Он не вытерпел тогда. Наплевал на запрет, сходя с ума от тревоги, тихо пробрался ночью к брату под окно, приоткрытое ради прохлады – и уж тогда не выдержал, разобрав, как тот стонет в бреду. Он не знал, остался ли кто-то из слуг на ночь с юным сеньором, и не слишком-то думал об этом, взобравшись на второй этаж по жестким и плотным стеблям дикого винограда, увившим стену старинного дома. Сиделки в покоях больного не было, Диего сжался в комок на постели, измученный болью во всем теле от долгого жара. Уснуть хоть немного спокойнее он смог только ближе к утру, прижавшись к Мигелю – тот сидел на краю кровати, приобнимая брата, утешающе нашептывая и напевая ему что-то все эти долгие часы. Он отчаянно хотел забрать себе эту проклятую боль, а лучше – прогнать ее, изничтожить, как святые изгоняли демонов из человеческого тела. Только вот он не был ни святым, ни даже врачом – испуганный подросток, пытающийся уберечь братишку от хвори первой пришедшей на память колыбельной.

_Но Божьей милостью помогла и колыбельная. Сон оказался живительным, на следующий день Диего глядел бодрее и даже смог поесть, потихоньку прокладывая себе дорогу к выздоровлению. И это стоило всего – и риска заразиться, и полученного от отца сурового нагоняя, и возмущенных речей врача о безответственности наследника семьи. Тысячу раз стоило…_

\- Мигель…

Тихий шелест, не способный даже загасить свечу – таким был голос, оборвавший поток мыслей адмирала. Диего неосторожно повернулся на койке, роняя холодный компресс со своего лба, и дон Мигель обернулся к нему, бережно возвращая влажную ткань на место. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что сознание сыграло с ним дурную шутку, и брат вовсе и не шептал ничего – но вслед за тем искусанные губы дрогнули, слабо выдыхая его имя.

\- Тише, брат. Я здесь… - адмирал осторожно провел ладонью по его волосам, убирая за ухо непослушную височную прядь. Веки Диего чуть затрепетали, приоткрылись, но взгляд его был замутненным, неясным от все еще высокой температуры. Он прижался горячей щекой к этой ласкающей руке, ища прохлады и спасения от мучительного жара.

\- Мигель… не могу, больно… - эти слова были бы жалобным всхлипом, если бы у больного оставались на это силы. Господь-вседержитель… Диего _никогда_ не произносил подобных слов. _Никогда_ не ломался от боли, не поддавался ей, так что же довелось ему пережить, если сейчас все было _так_?!

\- Сейчас пройдет. Обещаю, все пройдет, тише… - хриплый голос адмирала звучал с непривычной и незнакомой ему самому нежностью. Годы не научили его ничему с того первого раза: он все так же не умел лечить, не умел успокаивать и утешать. _Воевать научился отменно, да что проку-то сейчас?!_

\- Все будет хорошо. Я с тобой. Эстебан здесь. Все хорошо, Диего, слушай меня, - дон Мигель повторял это мягко, видя, как страдание хоть немного стирается с лица брата при звуке его голоса и при касаниях его пальцев. Горькая радость заключалась еще и в том, что Эстебан не видел этой душераздирающей картины, подрубленный усталостью и спящий в соседней каюте. Мальчик пережил достаточно, чтобы принимать на себя еще и это…

\- Пожалуйста, Мигель… не уходи… - дыхание Диего чуть участилось на сбивчивом шепоте, и адмирал поспешил взять его за руку свободной ладонью – так деликатно, чтобы не потревожить укрытые чистым бинтом раны, и так тепло, чтобы ощутить в ответ слабое пожатие разгоряченных пальцев.

\- Не уйду. Никуда и ни за что не уйду. Здесь я, - повторял он, чувствуя, как в глазах щиплет острее едкой морской соли. Плотно зажмурился на несколько секунд, отгоняя налетевшее ощущение – _это что еще за новости!_ – и затем тихим шепотом запел, позволяя лунному свету украдкой снять двадцать два года с его плеч и безоглядно выбросить куда-то в серебрящуюся за бортом воду.

\- De borde al borde el cielo está en llamas…

_Потому что иначе – никак. Потому что старая детская песня мудрее молитвы. Потому что если болит сначала душа, а только затем тело – то и дозваться надо до души, и родной, и своей собственной. Дозваться и вывести всех нас из этого страшного, страшного сна…_

_И лишь затем можно просто уснуть под пение воды на мили и мили вокруг._


	5. Chapter 5

Было темно. Словно глаза завязали полосой ткани, как приговоренному на эшафоте, и видеть осталось попеременно то кромешный мрак, то неясные приливы приглушенного мутного света. Словно он тонул в глубине, на которую не проникали лучи солнца, словно эта чудовищная толща воды отрезала все звуки и сдавила грудь, не позволяя даже вздохнуть и захлебнуться, оборвать боль. А боль была повсюду, плавила изнутри, разливалась жидким металлом по черепу и выкручивала суставы, вытягивала жилы своими нестерпимо горячими пальцами. Не выходило ни сопротивляться, ни оскалиться в ярости последнего боя, ни звать на помощь – чернота давила и душила снаружи, жар терзал изнутри, и сквозь эту пытку не могла пробиться ни одна ясная мысль.

_Э_ _то – ад? Это – дьявольские когти, протаскивающие меня в преисподнюю сквозь пылающие ходы в земле?.._

_Это – конец?.._

Не было этих отчетливых слов и даже рваных фраз, были образы – дикие, страшные, способные родиться только в воспаленном горячкой сознании. Уже не было _где я_ и _что со мной_ , истаял смысл самих слов _где_ и _что_. Жаркая жадная темнота обволакивала, ломила кости и забивалась в иссушенное горло, которое сводило от жуткой горечи – мерещилось, что он глотал едкую океанскую воду, смутно чувствуя льющуюся в губы жидкость и пытаясь утолить жажду.

_Будьте вы прокляты! Просто убейте меня!_

_Господи… Господи…_

Язык отказывался шевелиться, прошептать хоть какую-то молитву, словно рот его был жестоко и насильно забит песком. Мысли путались, переплетались и гасли, не успевая осветить его рассудок хотя бы слабым лучиком надежды. Здесь не было времени и не было выхода, и святой взор Божий не касался этого позабытого Им места и мечущейся в нем души.

Но что-то – _коснулось_.

Что-то тянулось к нему сквозь эту зловещую завесу, притрагивалось, скрадывая жар. Гладило невесомо, как поток холодного тумана, или льнуло мягкой льдистой свежестью. Эти мгновения казались блаженством в страшном испепеляющем безвременье, чередуясь с пустотой, с провалами на грань небытия. И все же он упорно тянулся обратно, навстречу тому неведомому, что будто бы пыталось помочь, облегчить мучение. Возвращался – неведомо как, когда от тела остался лишь неясный сгусток боли, а от душевной силы – обрывки прежней стальной воли.

Но ведь что-то звучало совсем рядом, почти сумев дозваться, дошептаться, дозвенеться до его истерзанного духа. На разные голоса, то затихая, то вновь набираясь звучности, его звали – оно, _они_ , сама жизнь.

Так тихо – но громче треска пламени. Так обрывисто - но и грохотом канонады не заглушить…

И он тянулся в ответ. Бился в темноте, пытаясь нащупать хоть какую-то опору, двинуться туда, на голоса и ласковую прохладу. Встать с колен, выпутаться из сети, выплыть из-под штормовой волны – как угодно, любым способом вырваться из той ловушки, что почти обманула и похоронила его в своем адском плену.

_Я не останусь тут! Нет! Еще немного…_

_Я здесь… я вырвусь… не уходите…_

_Я еще здесь…_

Словно прилив омыл его, лежащего в полосе прибоя, окутав и обласкав первой целебной волной. Каждый новый рывок навстречу этому незримому морю был уже не зря, не впустую – угольки и языки подземного огня с шипением гасли на нем, отступая перед новой благодатной силой. И он позволил себе наконец-то отпустить все, обессиленно раствориться в этом неизведанном, мерно и мягко пульсирующем океане – все еще темном, но полном оберегающей и милосердной прохлады.

* * *

Дон Диего де Эспиноса-и-Вальдес очнулся, вынырнув из густой и плотной дымки сна. Разбудившее его ощущение было странной смесью холода и тепла, которую отказывалась объяснить налитая тягучей болью голова. О попытке открыть глаза нечего было и думать, веки весили не меньше, чем крышки орудийных портов – и даже сквозь них пробивались яркие солнечные лучи, не дающие утомленному взгляду оставаться в темноте, высвечивающие алые туманности тонких сосудов под кожей.

_Поэтому и тепло. Солнце на лицо светит, пригревает щеку… а на лбу что-то холодное и мокрое. И по вискам бегут капли воды…_

Испанец поморщился, чувствуя, что пробуждающееся к жизни тело медленно, но верно начинает откликаться болью. Что-то было не так. Это не походило на последствия боя, на колотые или пулевые раны – скорее на результат избиения. Грудь саднила немилосердно, и казалось, что от глубокого вздоха могут треснуть под кожей измученные ребра.

_Мне снился какой-то странный сон. Тяжкий, долгий… как хорошо, что он закончился. Я не хочу снова засыпать. Только глаза открыть все-таки надо…_

Он попытался дотянуться ладонью до лица, стереть влажные подтеки с кожи и как-то взбодриться – и это оказалось фатальной ошибкой. Рука отозвалась жгучими тисками боли на запястье, которое словно ободрало акульей шкурой. Зашипев от неожиданности, кастильский гранд неловко дернулся, растревожив и вторую руку, на которой тоже мгновенно стянулся огненный браслет.

_Да что же это такое?!_

В следующую секунду изощренно медлившая и выжидавшая память отчетливо ответила ему – _что_.

Дон Диего взметнулся с постели со сдавленным криком, его лихорадочно блестевшие глаза были широко распахнуты в ярости и ужасе. Ладонь сама, не обращая внимания на боль, метнулась наискось к бедру, ища эфес шпаги – но шпаги не было, и не держали ноги, и проступившие было перед ним очертания каюты закружились и заплясали в ритм дрожи его разом одеревеневших мышц. Его колени подкосились, и следующий упорный шаг был бы последним перед падением на палубу – но кто-то успел метнуться к нему и подхватить, столь же крепко, сколь и бережно. Это был не враг, пытающийся добить – но сейчас помощь друга нужна была не ему, не ему!

\- Эстебан! Они притащили туда Эстебана! – хриплый выкрик едва не обрывался в пересохшем горле, язык не слушался, но дон Диего отчаянно пытался вновь овладеть им, одновременно отгоняя повисшее перед глазами марево. – Скорее! Они его убьют!

\- Эстебан в порядке, брат. Вы оба в безопасности. Уже всё. Всё… - потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы бьющийся в сильных объятиях капитан узнал и этот увещевающий голос, и смысл произнесенных слов. Но вслед за тем силы окончательно покинули его, истраченные на этот бешеный рывок – и он с трудом не позволил себе окончательно обмякнуть в руках старшего брата, который осторожно вел его обратно к койке. Муть перед его взором расступилась достаточно, чтобы разглядеть и родное лицо, и тревогу в усталых черных глазах адмирала, помогавшего ему медленно опуститься на постель.

\- Мигель! Господи… умоляю, где Эстебан? Что с ним?!

\- Он в соседней каюте. И я его сейчас позову, если он сам не прибежит на твой голос, - дон Мигель придержал его за плечи, не дав рухнуть в изнеможении, когда изможденное болезнью тело капитана окончательно отказалось ему служить. Прижавшись щекой к подушке, дон Диего силился остановить головокружение и привести сумбурные мысли в порядок, ощущая невыразимое облегчение от слов брата. Тот подобрал с края койки влажную полосу ткани, сброшенную больным во время его рывка, и смочил ее в предусмотрительно оставленной рядом плошке с водой.

\- Не пытайся вставать, и не нужно больше крика, - предупредил он, возвращая компресс на взмокший лоб раненого. Дон Диего на миг прикрыл глаза от этого холодного прикосновения, освежающего и оживляющего после упадка сил. – Лучше будет, если постараешься и говорить поменьше. Мы – на «Энкарнасионе», и твой сын не пострадал. Всё уже позади.

\- Конечно… ты же здесь, - кривая улыбка промелькнула на заживающих губах младшего из братьев. Он старался, чтобы голос его звучал с обычной ясностью и живостью, но по затаившейся горести во взгляде дона Мигеля уже видел, насколько эфемерны его попытки. – А я - я здесь давно?

\- Мы приняли вас на борт полтора дня назад. Ты был без сознания почти трое суток, - черты адмирала были строги, но дон Диего понимал, что в этом была повинна лишь маска сдержанности и подкравшееся утомление. – Мы с Эстебаном по очереди были рядом, когда только могли. Ждали, пока тебе станет лучше…

\- Я думал, что умираю. Что он все-таки поджег фитиль, и…

\- Я знаю, Диего. Знаю. Не надо об этом, - тихо, но решительно остановил его дон Мигель. Забрав стоявшую на небольшом столе кружку, он протянул ее брату, и тот слегка приподнялся на локте, позволяя тому напоить себя. Он попытался придерживать ладонью чашу, но пальцы его подрагивали, и эта дрожь отдавалась жжением в саднившем запястье. _Неужели все же удалось перервать те веревки? Неужели помощь подоспела вовремя, благодарение Богу?.._

\- А «Синко Льягас»? – капитан едва не закашлялся, разрываясь между мучительным неведением и не менее мучительной сухостью в горле, которую удалось отчасти смягчить чистой водой, благословенным питьем без жуткой горечи из кошмаров. – Его удалось отбить? Я пытался, Мигель, я вел его…

\- Брат, тише. Сейчас обойдемся без этого, - ладонь адмирала весомо легла ему на плечо, и казалась чуть прохладной сквозь тонкую ткань чистой рубашки. _У Мигеля руки всегда были теплые_ , отстраненно подумалось испанцу. _Значит, это у меня жар еще не до конца спал…_ \- Врач сказал, что сейчас любые встряски тебе вредны.

\- Который из них? – горько оскалился дон Диего. Тоскливое предчувствие уже смешалось в его груди с холодком вины и покалыванием стыда: Мигель не стал бы молчать об отвоеванном корабле. Уклончивый ответ из уст решительного флотоводца сам по себе превращался в признание. Тот же, судя по всему, знал достаточно, чтобы понять смысл его злой иронии – и мгновенно вспыхнуть от гнева, скрытого за броней самообладания, но люто сверкающего во взгляде и звенящего в напряжении мышц.

\- Я этого мерзавца изловлю и разделаю прямо на палубе, дай только срок, - выдохнул дон Мигель, и за приглушенностью его голоса угадывалось рычание. – Это я тебе обещаю. Но эта дрянь не стоит того, чтобы тебе сейчас стало хуже. А медик сказал – может.

\- Медик твой слишком много о себе возомнил! - резко отозвался дон Диего, взъярившись от этого предположения. Не хотелось и на миг допускать мысль о том, что подобное могло быть правдой, что какая-то ерунда, словесное сотрясение воздуха, может оставить на нем свой отпечаток. Если бы не эта злополучная лихорадка, он не позволил бы, чтобы такая мысль возникла хоть у кого-то. Пусть пока не получалось встать, но он все же добрался раненой рукой, покоившейся было поверх смятой простыни, до ладони адмирала, мягко поглаживавшей его плечо. Накрыл пальцы брата своими, пытаясь унять свою болезненную дрожь и перенять хоть немного этой живительной силы и твердости. – Мне нужно прийти в себя. Нужно знать, что произошло. Что бы там ни было – не сломаюсь, не фарфоровый.

\- Ты уж точно не фарфоровый, - фыркнул дон Мигель, и в его тоне прозвучало едва заметное облегчение. Твердость возвращалась в голос Диего, взгляд постепенно разгорался, и это зрелище понемногу снимало груз с души адмирала. – Ты выжил. Наш доктор, когда узнал, что было, заявил: чудо и милость Провидения. У тебя хватило сил вернуться…

\- Но этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы вернуть корабль? – тихо спросил капитан, невольно сжимая ладонь брата в своей. – «Синко Льягас» мы потеряли?

\- Да, - тяжело и неохотно признался адмирал, глядя ему в лицо. Всматривался с опасением, словно ждал недобрых признаков нового потрясения, - но брат его лишь печально улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

\- Вижу. Расскажи, что произошло вслед за… тем.

Опустошенность, горечь и пронизывающая вина. Эти чувства пожирали бы его изнутри, если бы их не смягчали и не сдерживали всеми силами – и душевными силами самого дона Диего, и усилиями его родных, на которые те отнюдь не скупились. Рассказ дона Мигеля сквозил попеременно досадой и яростью, в нем чувствовалась грусть, но не было ни единого слова обвинения. Дон Диего тогда с трудом заставлял себя не отводить взгляд от лица своего командира, ожидая справедливого упрека и гнева за свою ошибку, за преступное своевольство и постыдное поражение – но не встречал их. И все еще не позволял себе поверить в очевидную и непреложную истину: для его старшего брата обрушить на него свое негодование за случившееся было столь же немыслимо, как сжать в кулак ладонь, бережно легшую на плечо раненого, и нанести удар.

Из-за этого тягостного ожидания и затопившего душу стыда испанский капитан далеко не сразу осознал, что в каюте их было трое. Эстебан уже стоял в проеме приоткрытой двери, безмолвно слушая повесть дяди, не решаясь войти или привлечь к себе внимание. Юношу то бросало в краску, то охватывало бледностью, его взгляд был устремлен на отца, и что-то мучительно дрогнуло в его лице, когда рассказ адмирала утих, а дон Диего наконец-то поднял глаза и увидел замершего в дверях сына.

\- Прости меня…

Он хотел сказать еще что-то, но спазмом перехватило горло, и словно не стало ни слов, ни дыхания. Не было верных выражений для того, что он хотел высказать – для того, насколько он был виноват перед Эстебаном, как чудовищно подвел и как непростительно бросил сына один на один с подобным испытанием. Как поставил на карту все, решив вести корабль к Эспаньоле, и в последний миг до конца осознал, что расплатой за ошибку могла стать и жизнь Эстебана – там, на корме, у этих чертовых пушек… Все это сплелось в жуткий змеиный клубок, едва не разрывая его грудную клетку изнутри – и застыло, замерло, когда юноша влетел в каюту и рухнул на колени возле изголовья отца, сжимая его ладонь обеими руками и уткнувшись в нее лицом. Горячий срывающийся шепот вывел капитана из оцепенения, возвращая ему голос.

\- Ты сможешь меня простить?

\- Вы простите меня, отец?..

Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы заполнить все пробелы в рассказе адмирала. Все то, о чем не стал бы говорить никто из троих – попросту не было привычных и знакомых слов для того. Но и без того становилась ясна простая истина: бешеная ненависть к себе за проигрыш и фатальный провал оставалась лишь в разуме раненого капитана – и не отразилась ни в ком из его родных. И хотя ему казалось, что теперь он заслуживал трибунала, но в этот миг в душу его закралась первая благотворная мысль: _если моя жизнь и стоила спасения после этого позора – то вот единственная тому причина._

Вмешательство врача понемногу сводилось к простому наблюдению и все более частому упоминанию имени Божьего – не сказать чтобы всуе, поскольку к тому были причины. Дон Диего, доставленный на «Энкарнасион» в полумертвом состоянии, поправлялся стремительно – словно его организм опомнился от пережитого потрясения и яростно отвоевывал у болезни свою прежнюю закаленную силу. Нервная горячка, чем бы она ни была в итоге, утихала, как лишенный растопки костер. Испанский капитан, однако же, еще нуждался в заботах медика – тот внимательно следил за возможными признаками возвращения жара или сердечного приступа, за тем, не проявится ли какое-то повреждение грудной клетки, отмеченной пугающего вида синяками совершенно умопомрачительного происхождения.

_Этот человек вернул меня с того света? Человек, ставший моим убийцей – спасал меня?_

_Для чего, Сангре? Что за причина вам была так биться надо мной, как рассказывал Эстебан? Положим, вы могли устрашить сына угрозой моей смерти, но зачем было оберегать меня после того, как ушел «Энкарнасион»?_

_Неужели это вас я почувствовал тогда? Дьявол помог мне выбраться из преддверия ада – ирония совершенно в вашем духе…_

_Вы собирались отнять у меня все. Честь, достоинство, право уважать самого себя. Угрожали убить моего сына. На этом фоне меркнет и ваше заявление о том, что прежде вы убьете меня. Так что за безумные взгляды на жизнь заставили вас меня спасать, треклятый пират?!_

_Не те ли самые, что подтолкнули вас мне верить?.._

_Знаете, а ведь наш разговор еще не закончен. При следующей встрече я перерву вам глотку и напою вашей кровью доски моего корабля – но перед тем, обещаю, мы побеседуем. Мне нужно многое от вас услышать, Сангре._

_Сохраню за вами это имя. То, другое, отчего-то дерет когтями по спине. И руки все еще болят…_

Оставаться в постели было тяжело. В первую очередь мучило и злило накатывающее ощущение стыда, собственной слабости – и поначалу даже не было сил взбунтоваться и продемонстрировать перестраховщику-врачу, что нет нужды держать его в койке. Ни физических – самовольная попытка тем же вечером подняться на ноги не увенчалась успехом, и дойдя до двери, испанец уже был вынужден вернуться в постель медленными шагами, цепляясь за переборку, - ни даже моральных. Желание упрямо и преждевременно встать на ноги разбивалось об одну мысль о неодобрительном взгляде Мигеля и о возможном приказном тоне из уст брата. Сейчас, когда слишком свежими были и душевные раны, и угрызения совести, было больно вообразить себе это – жестокое чувство униженности не заставило бы себя ждать.

Он и так был опозорен. Своими же руками загнал себя в ловушку, и теперь отчетливо понимал – ничто еще не закончилось. Предчувствовал это по накатывающему оледенению и тревоге перед тяжелым прерывистым сном, по горечи в собственном голосе, которую приходилось глушить и прятать, чтобы не встревожить родных. По тому немногому, что оставалось ему в часы уединения – саднящей боли в груди и запястьях, неизменно сухим глазам и беззвучным разговорам с недосягаемым и непобежденным врагом.

Пока что – непобежденным. И с этой мыслью в его душе никогда не сумел бы ужиться покой.

_Я ведь был готов умереть. Я не скрывался от смерти – более того, что-то подсказывало, что мне не дотянуть до того момента, как «Синко Льягас» очистят от этой погани. И когда проклинал этого дьявола на все лады – ждал удара ножом или петлю на шею. Это ничего бы не изменило: «Энкарнасион» разделался бы с ними, а мой позор был бы смыт кровью. Но затем…_

_Что произошло? Почему я сломался от этого варварства, хоть сознательно шел на смерть?_

_Почему меня предало собственное тело?_

_Неужели этот перемудривший доктор прав? Неужели я попросту… не выдержал страха?!_

_Не верю, черт вас всех раздери, не верю!_

Со стиснутыми зубами, со злым упорством в глазах он вновь и вновь пытался окончательно стряхнуть с себя болезнь, нелепое напоминание о собственном мгновении слабости. Вся та ярость, которую он обрушивал на своих палачей в последние сознательные секунды, теперь разгоралась в нем с новой силой, направленная уже на самого себя. Пока что не было возможности схватиться с врагом – но ради самого шанса на эту схватку, ради скорейшего ее приближения нужно было для начала выиграть войну с собственным организмом, возомнившим, что можно позволить себе еще хоть сутки бессилия.

Мысль о новом столкновении с Бладом, с _Сангре_ , придавала сил, распаляя в испанце гнев и предвкушение. Пережитый страх забился куда-то на задворки души, скрытый, запечатанный наглухо – страх отнюдь не перед обыгравшим его авантюристом, и даже не перед жестокой фортуной, которая поманила спасением, подвела «Энкарнасион» так близко, и затем обманула самым бесчестным образом. Нет, все это скорее ободряло – ибо было внешней опасностью, против которой можно было обнажить оружие, заострить рассудок и сполна насладиться местью и гордой усмешкой победителя.

_Но как же нестерпимо страшно думать, что эта убийственная боль в груди, эта волна ужаса изнутри – что все это могло произойти со мной…_

_Потому что если могло – то кто заверит меня, что не произойдет снова?_

Ответ был прост, и пришел спустя двое суток, когда все еще бледный, но решительно покинувший каюту дон Диего медленно шел вдоль борта, подставляя лицо алым лучам заката и позволяя им скрасть и скрыть печать пережитой болезни на его лице. _Я заверю. Я и только я. И неважно, случится это или нет – я не стану бежать или отлеживаться, поддаваясь этой бесовской заразе. Убьет – так убьет. А если нет – то убью я, и уже прекрасно знаю, кого именно._

Это была бравада, и он сам прекрасно это понимал. Человек остается человеком, хрупким, как все живое, сколь бы ни был силен в нем романский дух или фамильная гордость. И повторяя про себя эти жгучие фразы, он словно старался выжечь из своей памяти тот роковой миг надлома, или хотя бы отгородиться от него пылающей стеной.

Но поднимаясь на мостик и встречая одобрительный и твердый взгляд дона Мигеля, его младший брат уже чувствовал с недоброй усмешкой: _огня еще хватает_.

Три корабля адмиральской эскадры уже стояли на рейде в гавани Сан-Хуана. Их было видно издалека: ясный прозрачный день не скрывал ни высоких мачт, ни развевающихся на них флагов. «Энкарнасион» возвращался к своим собратьям, чтобы выйти в открытое море и со свирепостью львиной стаи охранять эти воды и берега от вражеского посягательства. И теперь были основания верить, что их предводитель вложит все свои силы и умения без остатка в грядущую охоту.

_Охотничий азарт в нем уже разгорелся_ , подумал дон Диего и встряхнул головой, испытывая смесь предвкушения и беспокойства. Стоя на шканцах и глядя на распростершийся впереди берег Пуэрто-Рико, испанский гранд размышлял о том разговоре, что вышел у него с адмиралом парой часов ранее. Приятного в этой беседе было мало, потому что грозные и гневные нотки в голосе дона Мигеля не угасали до самого ее завершения – пусть ни одна из них и не адресовалась младшему брату. Дело касалось тех восьми человек из экипажа «Синко Льягас», чье пьянство на вахте вместе с двумя погибшими часовыми послужило причиной всей развернувшейся катастрофы. Иронично, но именно они и уцелели, в то время как большая часть команды погибла под канонадой, а неделей позже вслед за теми едва не отправился их капитан. Четырнадцать гребцов, что доставили дона Диего с его сыном на «Энкарнасион», больше не были в одной лодке ни в каком смысле – их судьбы разделились. Шестеро из них уже стали частью команды флагмана, неповинные в беде и имевшие основание рассчитывать на благосклонность адмирала. А вот остальные, как выяснилось тем утром, попали из огня да в полымя: выбравшись живыми из рук пиратов, они были в шаге от трибунала и виселицы уже на борту испанского корабля.

Дон Мигель был в бешенстве. Обстоятельства захвата «Синко Льягас» были таковы, что жизнь восьмерки идиотов, нарушивших приказ командира, не стоила теперь ни единого песо. И если что-то еще удерживало разгневанного адмирала от расправы, то барьером этим было его осознание собственного гнева. Командир эскадры достаточно хорошо знал себя, чтобы понимать: порой шквал его ярости может выйти за пределы справедливости и долга. Именно поэтому принятие решения он отложил до той поры, пока не счел возможным посоветоваться с братом. Дон Мигель недвусмысленно дал понять в этом разговоре: одного слова будет достаточно, чтобы косвенные виновники пережитых капитаном страданий распрощались с жизнью еще до захода солнца.

И этого слова не прозвучало.

_Наверное, раньше я захотел бы видеть этих недоумков мертвыми. Очень вероятно, что пройдет какое-то время, и я вновь этого пожелаю. Но сейчас - я не могу приговорить к смерти кого-то, кто тоже был там. Кому повезло выжить._

_Эти глупцы не уберегли мой корабль. Который я сначала притащил к английскому берегу, затем оставил с ничтожной охраной, а в итоге не сумел отвоевать. И теперь я не могу найти в себе силы быть им судьей – а злости к ним тоже нет, что-то надломилось во мне, и пока еще хрупко, как ребра под синевой кровоподтеков…_

_Пощади их, брат. Сделай так, чтобы они не болтали о случившемся, возьми за глотку и заставь проглотить языки – но не убивай._

Это было непривычно и неспокойно – и в то же время что-то отлегло от сердца, дало вздохнуть чуть свободнее. Сейчас дон Диего почти мог вдохнуть полной грудью, ощутить упоительную свежесть бриза и вновь различать звуки, запахи, краски мира. Тень пережитого уже не нависала над ним так плотно – и можно было надеяться на то, что время и возвращающиеся силы развеют ее окончательно.

Развеют - как ветер подхватил и рассеял облака дыма, что заклубились над бортами кораблей, приветствовавший появившийся на рейде флагман. Грохот канонады был всего лишь салютом, холостым и не несущим угрозы - такой же привычный, как крики чаек, шум прибоя, матросские песни или перебранка моряков, погружающих припасы на корабль. Понятный. Нормальный. Ожидаемый.

И все же он заставил дона Диего замереть на месте, вцепившись в деревянный поручень до побеления пальцев, отдавшись мгновенным напряжением в каждом мускуле – будто в следующий миг нужно было броситься в яростную драку, обороняться, не щадя себя. Гортань сдавило, дыхание оказалось перебито этим жестоким спазмом, и уже знакомое ощущение продрало по конвульсивно сжавшимся легким - _задыхаюсь!_ На какое-то мгновение разум едва не дал слабину, не воскресил вспышку боли под ребрами и тугие петли каната на запястьях – но старый страх, нахлынувший прибойной волной, в следующий миг отшатнулся от взорвавшегося в его рассудке гнева, заставив краску броситься ему в лицо, а участившийся было пульс отдать уже не испугу, а бешеному негодованию. _Это еще что за ерунда?! Если эта дьявольщина отзовется еще и так – нет, нет, этому уж точно не бывать!_

\- Огонь! – прорычал он сдавленно и негромко, словно отдавая приказ, и не думая о том, услышат его или нет. И этого вызова, этого оскала в лицо налетевшей изнутри беде оказалось достаточно, чтобы переломить ее, вобрать в себя глоток воздуха и стряхнуть со своего горла незримо сжимавшие его бесплотные пальцы. Ответным рычанием пророкотал залп с «Энкарнасиона» - оглушительный, совсем близкий, отдававшийся в теле через доски палубы. Прокатившийся через надсадно бьющееся в груди сердце, отозвавшийся дрогнувшим и рваным выдохом – и никого не убивший.

Все-таки - не убивший.

_Нет, еще не все потеряно. Далеко не все._

Будет непросто. Будет – неясно, как, какими силами и путями. Будет страшно. Будет невозможно сказать об этом – гордость сведет челюсти. Будет еще тысяча непредсказуемых поворотов, и все же эта игра стоит свеч. Об этом то нашептывали, то звенели, то рычали и пели его мысли, когда флагман рассекал бирюзовые волны знакомой бухты.

_Совсем недавно я покинул эту гавань, будучи капитаном «Синко Льягас». Я рвался в бой и не верил в неуспех. Сейчас я возвращаюсь сюда раненым, без корабля и команды, благодаря небеса лишь за то, что сберегли от беды моего сына. Самому мне, быть может, и стоило погибнуть, но не отдавать свой фрегат…_

_Но вышло так, что я жив. Ты сам не дал мне умереть, демон. Ты сам затеял эту игру, и будь я проклят, если позволю тебе выиграть всухую. Чего бы мне это ни стоило, но я вновь выйду в открытое море – из этого самого порта. Выйду на охоту. На дуэль. На наше с тобой рандеву._

_Ничто еще не потеряно. Ты вырядился в мою одежду, занял мою каюту и командуешь у меня на борту – что ж, наслаждайся до поры. Самого главного ты у меня не отнял. Я все еще готов драться до последней капли крови. За флаг над моей головой, за крест на моей груди и за двоих людей, что отвоевали меня у смерти и стоят сейчас бок о бок со мной. А это, поверь, немало._

_И за себя. Я оскорблений не прощаю – и ты расплатишься со мной в полной мере. Возвратишь мне мой корабль и стократ возместишь все остальное. По-другому быть не может, потому что я так желаю, и я – здесь._

_Я все еще здесь._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая часть истории завершается - и курс событий движется к следующей точке.


End file.
